Blood  The Immortal Drink
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: Amy is a young girl who goes to Volterra Italy with her brother. When her brother is killed, Amy is found by a vampire named Aro, who changes her as a potential mate to his friend, but they find they have feelings for each other. Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue: Fire

**Prologue - Fire**

Screams of terror echoed around me as I ran. My heart pounded in my chest as I struggled through the crowd of fleeing people. Just as I shoved my way through the mass of red cloaks and stumbled into an alley, a figure in a black cloak streaked through the crowd, snapping peoples' necks as it moved.

Gasping for breath, I ran further into the alley. Everything seemed to be moist around me. As the alley began to slope downward with the hill the city was built on, I stuck my arms out and ran my hands along the walls to steady myself as I hared down the path. The stony bricks, though seemingly wet scratched at the soft skin of my fingers.

When the alley began to level out, I continued to run, not bothering to stop and see if any of the cloaked figures that had attacked the city during the festival were pursuing me. I splashed through puddles of water as I continued through the city. Finally, when I decided I was a good distance away, I slowed to a halt, I rested against the brick walls, my chest rising and falling rapidly with my breathing. It had all happened so suddenly.

One moment, my brother Frankie and I were enjoying our vacation to Volterra, Italy. The next thing, I knew, he was on the ground dead at the hands of a figure in a black cloak.

As I stood in the alley, I felt the tears come. The warm salty water over-flowed from my ears and trickled down my cheeks. My body shook in violent sobs as I collapsed to my knees. I thought of my dead brother, and how my mother and father back home in the states would be devastated. He was twenty-seven and figured he'd take his twenty-two year old sister to Italy for a month and tour around its greatest attractions… Now he was dead…

When I opened my eyes, I blinked in shock. One of the black cloaked figures stood before me. It was tall, a little shorter than six foot. I couldn't see its face under the shadows of the raised hood.

Trembling in fear, I scooted away from him on my bottom. "Please… don't… don't hurt me," I begged in a whisper. It would destroy my parents to learn that both of their children had been killed.

The figure knelt down beside me and removed his hood. His eyes were blood-red and his skin was a translucent white. All of his features were breath-taking and perfect. He had shoulder-length jet-black hair that hung toward his face. He touched my hand in a gentle way, but the coldness of his skin sent a shockwave through me.

"Shh," he soothed in a voice as smooth as honey. He took my hand in both of his and stroked my mildly tanned skin. "Don't worry, Amy," he murmured. "I will not kill you. No, I have a feeling you will be of great use to me. I have a job for you, but first," he said quietly.

He brushed a strand of my waist-length brown hair behind my ear and leaned down to my neck like he was going to kiss it. Horrible thoughts rushed through my heads. i_I'm going to be raped aren't I?_/i I thought, terrified. But instead of kissing it, he sank his teeth into my neck. I screamed in pain as my neck seemed to ignite in flames.

The man pulled away, my blood trickling from the sides of his mouth. He licked if off with his tongue making me scream again, but not from the fire raging through my body. What was he? What was I now? Endless thoughts pounded through my brain as the flames consumed my body…


	2. Chapter 1: New

**Chapter One – New**

Three days of burning seemed to harden me in more ways than one. The man whose name was Aro carried me back to what he called the "Volturi Castle". He put me in his bedroom where I remained for the next three days.

When the burning finally ceased, Aro was there with me. "Amy," he said, pleased when I sat up. "How are you feeling?"

I tried to speak, but my throat felt raw. I felt like coughing, but I couldn't. Then, I finally felt the burning pain in my throat. I gasped in air hoping that would soothe it, but my attempt was unsuccessful. Aro reached for me and rested one of his pale hands on the side of my neck.

"Shh," he soothed. "I know it hurts. I'll find you someone to drink."  
>"Wha- what?" I gasped in a whisper. It sounded like I was losing my voice. "What did you do to me?" I asked him. His hands weren't ice-cold like I remembered. It also seemed like I could see more clearly. I saw everything on his face now. He was young, probably my brother's age. He was also extremely handsome.<p>

i_My brother…_/i I thought to myself. I remembered his name as clear as day—Frankie. But I couldn't remember his face. I couldn't remember my parents' faces either. I don't even think I remembered their first names…

Aro looked saddened. He was holding my hand again. "I can see you are quite unsettled with what is going on, and you are confused… You'll be very upset with me for this… but I changed you into a vampire."

His words made me feel cold all over. i_Vampire?_/i I echoed him in my mind. I was now a vampire. Vampires were real. A vampire sat on a bed next to me, holding my hand. I was one of them now. I couldn't seem to be able to accept the fact that everything I had been told about vampires being a myth was a lie.

"We're not as the humans say we are. Garlic has no affect and we can't be killed by getting a steak plunged through our hearts… The only way you can kill one of our kind is if you rip them apart and burn the pieces. Sunlight doesn't burn us, but it makes our skin sparkle and glitter like diamonds. We are careful not to show the humans this… If we do, we have to kill or change all the humans that were witnesses… That's what happened the day I changed you."

"You… you killed my brother?" I asked in my raspy voice.

"I did not, but another member of my coven did. You are now a member of the Volturi," Aro explained.

"Volturi?" I asked in a whisper.

Aro let go of my hand and rose to his feet. "Enough of this my sweet," he said gently. "There will be time for explanations once you have been fed. It will be easier for you to speak and sit before me."

As he walked toward the door, he still wore the black cloak. He opened it and looked over his shoulder at me, still sitting on the bed, frozen like a deer in headlights. "Coming?"

Aro led my down a winding staircase that ended in a hallway. There were large metal doors lining the sides of both walls along the corridor that reminded me of a prison. Aro seemed to glide across the marble floors, his shoes were the only things that made noises as the soles collided with the floor making a soft sound. I was still in my black Converse shoes, jeans and messy green button-down shirt. My shoes made no sound when they made contact with the floor.

The hallway made a sharp turn left where we came out behind three massive throne chairs. They looked like they had been crafted for kings, with the beautiful designs that were carved in the wooden backs.

Aro snaked around the middle chair and walked down a few steps. I followed him and looked up at the high ceiling. We were now in a circular room that seemed to be made of many different kinds of stone from the marbled floor to the granite walls and ceiling. The ceiling had many porcelain designs carved in it, but they were impossible to make out since they were so far away. Pillars lined the sides of the room, curving around with the circular shape. I finally noticed that were was a drain in the center of the floor. I wondered why.

I looked around, wide-eyed taking everything in. When I finally made a complete turn so I was again facing Aro, he was watching me, looking smug and amused. "This is the throne, and court room," he explained.

Nodding, I followed him as he took me down another long hallway that led to a reception room. A human woman who sat behind a desk stood up when she saw us. "i_Ciao, Aro. Lei è un nuovo membro?_/i" she inquired in Italian. I saw her, and stared at her with hungry eyes. She smelled so delicious. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly. It felt like a hot branding iron had been shoved down on my throat. I lunged for her, but Aro grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my chest. Gianna gasped.

"i_Sì, Gianna. Zitto e fare il tuo lavoro!_/i" Aro snarled as he drug me into an elevator and away from the delicious smelling human. I snarled in protest and tried to struggle away from him, but he had me in an iron-tight grip.

When he wrestled me into the elevator, he shoved me up against one of the walls to pin me. He had me by the shoulders, his face was so close to mine I felt his hot, sweet breath on my face. He looked into my eyes and as the elevator door closed, he pulled away.

I followed him as he moved to the other side of the elevator. I didn't know what was happening. I looked at his perfect features with longing. I wanted him more than I wanted the human woman. I moved so my face was inches from his. He took my chin in his hand, smiling. "Amy, I'm flattered you feel this way, but I'm married."

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I backed away from him and moved to my own side of the elevator. He pushed the button for us to go up. I looked at my feet feeling embarrassed.

Aro moved toward me. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

I shook my head and put my hand on his chest when he tried to move closer. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Aro sighed and took my face in his hands. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I didn't try to kiss him back. He was already going out of his way for me. He pulled away when the elevator doors opened. He stepped out and offered me his hand. "Ready to hunt?" he asked with a sly smile.

I wasn't feeling very cheerful or curious anymore. My somber mood seemed to only make my throat burn hotter. Aro stepped out of the elevator. We were in another stone corridor. He pulled the hood of his cloak up and over his head once more. He reached into one of the pockets of his cloak and took out another one that seemed identical to his.

"Put this on," he instructed. As I did as he instructed, he began to speak again. "Remember how I said we glitter in the sunlight?" he asked rhetorically as I slipped the cloak on. "Well these cloaks are to make sure no humans see us in the sunlight. We'll hunt in the back alleys. Usually I'd wait for Heidi to bring a tour of humans in that feed us all, but that isn't for another week, and I'd never let anyone wait that long."

Aro led me down the corridor walking through a few beams of light. All of his skin was hidden under the black cloak. I stuck my hand out into the sunlight for an experiment and my eyes widened and my skin sparkled like Aro explained.

We finally came out into a large space. There were two large wooden double-doors before us. "Remember to keep your hood up and your skin hidden," he warned before opening the doors.

Sunlight washed over the darkness of the room as the door opened revealing a familiar place. There was a fountain before us that showed an angel shooting an arrow with water coming out around it. This was the exact place where my brother had been killed three days before.

Aro took off toward one of the many side alleys that snaked throughout the city. I followed him closely. The smell of human blood set my throat up in flames. A person, or maybe a group of people were close by. I needed blood. I had become a monster; a predator waiting for the kill. We were nearly at the end of the alley. People were nearby. I wanted to kill them. Aro was in front of me, he was preventing my from getting to them. I growled and tried to move past him.

He turned around and took me by the shoulders. I snarled with longing as a young boy and his mother walked past the alley. Aro, whether he was acting on impulse or had planned he might have to do this, crushed his lips to mine. The scent of the boy and his mother slowly faded as our tongues battled for dominance as he moved his lips steadily against mine. His scent absorbed me, making me forget almost everything we were there for.

I kissed him back, slowly at first. He was married. As I began to get back my sanity, I started to kiss him back, my lips just as needing as his were at first, but Aro pulled away. While the both of us tried to catch our breath, he stared at the cobblestoned path we stood on. He leaned up against the opposite wall of the alley. He then looked up at me. "Let's hunt," he decided. He went to the end of the alley and looked around hastily before leading me off.

We moved quickly and stealthily through the alleys. I had no idea vampires could move so quickly, so it came as a surprise to me. I knew that when I had lunged for the receptionist Aro had moved quickly, but I didn't think he moved i_that_/i quickly. Aro explained that he'd lived in Volterra for centuries and he knew every nook and cranny there was in this town. We finally found what Aro was looking for—a group of guys passed out in an alley with hangovers.

Their scent made my mouth water. I darted up to them and sank my teeth all too easily into one of the men's neck. The blood was warm and sweet on my lips. It extinguished the fire in my throat, and calmed the nagging, itching feeling of emptiness in my stomach. I sucked and drained as much as I could out of the man before darting to the next one. There had to be five men there. Aro had already drained one, leaving the other four to me.

After the third man, the fire no longer raged. I rose to my feet. Aro stood some distance away, leaning against the wally. His cloak was opened and his black button-down shirt unbuttoned exposing the magnificent, flawless plains of his chest. He grinned when he saw me staring. "Didn't want to risk getting the blood on my clothes." Then he frowned. "You're not for me," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Unsure of what he meant by that, I helped him gather up the bodies as Aro yanked the metal drain cover off the mouth of the hole. The cobblestones shattered around him as the metal was yanked out spraying around Aro and his bulging muscles making him look sexier than ever. Aro and I dumped the bodies of the drained, and the un-drained man into the sewer below. Aro reapplied the drain cover and we finally retreated to the Volturi Castle.

When we returned to the castle, we entered the same way we'd come out. Aro had buttoned his shirt and took off the cloak when we were safely inside. I did the same and followed him back into what he called the court room. Aro went up the middle chair. "This is my seat," he said mostly to himself.

"So… you're the leader?" I asked, sounding like a total dumb blond.

Aro chuckled. "Yeah. Well, Caius and Marcus are the other two, but Marcus… that's why you're here actually."

I stared at him, I guessed what he meant but I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I created you as a… a potential mate to Marcus," Aro whispered. "I know you'll hate me for it, but… Ever since his former mate Didyme mysteriously disappeared…" he whispered trailing off sadly. "He hasn't been the same. I need my friend and co-worker back. I was hoping that if he had someone else to—"

"If he had someone else to fuck he'd be happy?" I snarled at him. Why didn't Aro tell me this sooner? If the only thing he was gonna do was hand me over to this Marcus guy, why the hell did he kiss me in the elevator? Why was he being so nice to me if he just wanted me to get in another guy's pants?

Aro looked down. "Amy… Please just do this for me, okay?" he asked quietly.

I looked him up and down. I had half a mind to run out of Volterra and never come back. Something about Aro's tone sent a cooling wave washing over my anger. Why did I feel this way for him? Goddammit, I had no choice.

"Fine."

A smile played at the corner of his lips. "Good. Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

"Great," I muttered and followed Aro as he led me back down the prison-door corridor. He led me back up the spiral staircase. We passed his room that was closest to the door, and then we bypassed another rooms. Moans and groans sounded from inside which made me shudder at what was most likely going on in there. Finally, we reached the last door on the floor. The door was wooden like Aro's had been.

Aro tapped hesitantly on the door. A young man, who looked barely twenty answered the door. Like Aro, he had shoulder-length black hair, translucent white skin. His face was rectangular-shaped unlike Aro's almost heart-like face.

Marcus took one look at me and frowned. "Another attempt Aro?" he asked, his red eyes narrowing.

"Give her a chance Marcus," Aro persuaded.

Marcus looked me up and down. I didn't like the way he looked at me, as if I was just a piece on display. Finally, he let out a sigh of resignation. "Very well. But don't expect me to be happy again. Just because you're giving me this woman doesn't mean anything. I'm only doing this for you."

Aro sighed. Marcus stepped aside and welcomed me into his room. I went in slowly, and fearfully not knowing what would await me when the door closed. Aro grabbed my arm before I could get inside and looked into my eyes sadly, and almost apologetically. I yanked my arm out of his grip and walked into Marcus's room.


	3. Chapter 2: Pecking Order

**Chapter Two – Pecking Order**

Marcus closed the door behind me. His room was simple. It had a large bed with a gold, frame, footboard and headboard. Bookshelves lined one wall. More shelves lined the other that had made varieties of music.

I looked around nervously. The two of us stood there for a moment, Marcus was looking at me, and I was looking at the bed dreading what would happen if I approached it. Finally Marcus spoke. "I'm not going to act like I'm not attracted to you," he admitted. "But I still love Didyme."

Looking up at him nervously. "But you're still gonna screw around with me," I mused.

"If you let me," Marcus said awkwardly, looking at the floor.

I sighed.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Amy," I replied in a whisper.

"Well… I think you're beautiful Amy."

"Let's just get it over with," I sighed and went over to the bed. I sat down on the comforter and started to unbutton my shirt. I glanced up at Marcus who was staring at me, looking a little bewildered but began to do the same to his own shirt.

When Marcus had enough, he collapsed on the bed beside me. Both of us were trying to catch our breath. I should've been exhausted and falling asleep as soon as he was away from me, but I had no desire to sleep. I had to have been up for almost twenty-four hours. Marcus sat up and looked at the floor. I pulled the sheets up from the foot of the bed and wrapped them around me to shield my woman parts from him.

Marcus got off the bed and began to dress. A part of me felt hurt, but another part felt annoyed. _So that's it? You're just gonna screw with me then leave? I swear to God, if I ever see Aro again…_ I growled in my mind. I reached down and picked my shirt off the ground as Marcus buttoned his own. "I'm going to have a word with Aro," he said.

When his shirt was buttoned and his hair was fixed, he left me alone in the room. I took the time alone to get dressed and try to forget what just happened. Marcus returned a few minutes later, his face blank. "I'm gonna head down with Aro and Caius. We're going to have a meeting. Feel free to make yourself at home and wander around the castle."

Trying not to glare at him, I nodded. He finally left me alone. I wanted to run away. I felt alone. I was in a strange man's room and forced to do whatever he wanted me too. My brother was dead. My parents thought I was dead. The man I actually liked was married.

I tried to cry. I wanted to cry. I had just been dumped in this strange, unusual world I had no idea about. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. It was all so scary and mind-boggling. Was it possible that there was nothing sane in this world? Were all the mythical creatures we'd heard about actually real? If vampires existed did that mean that werewolves, zombies, and bigfoots also exist?

The tears never came no matter how hard I tried to sob. Tearless sobs shook my body, but my cheeks and eyes remained eerily dry. My throat ached once more. It seemed that my mood affected the thirst for blood. I was a monster now. A monster…

I went to the door and pulled it open. I went down the hallway Aro had led me down. I passed Aro's room and paused. The door was open and it was empty. I was half tempted to go inside and wait for him so I could kill him when he returned. I remembered his words: "i_Garlic has no affect and we can't be killed by getting a steak plunged through our hearts… The only way you can kill one of our kind is if you rip them apart and burn the pieces._/i" That's what I'd do. I'd rip him apart and burn him. Marcus would be my next victim. Once they were out of the way, I'd make a run for it.

Descending the spiral staircase I came to the prison-door corridor once more. The door nearest to the foot of the stairs opened. I gasped when I saw it. A young girl, much younger than I, emerged. She looked just as surprised as I was. She looked to be about thirteen, and she had short blond hair that was tied back in a bun.

"Who are you?" she asked in a confused, singsong voice.

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Amy," I said quietly. "Marcus's new mate."

The girl frowned and shook her head looking at the floor. "I'm sorry. I tried to convince Aro to stop trying, but no one is going to tell him anything. I'm Jane," she said.

I nodded, and looked away. Her eyes weren't like Aro's or Marcus's. They didn't have that almost milky film on them. The color was also off. Her eyes were nearly black. She was, like Aro and Marcus wearing a black dress and robe. She noticed my more modern outfit. "Marcus will probably give you traditional Volturi clothes. I'm a member of the Volturi guard. You'll most likely get along best with Athenodora, and Sulpicia—Caius's and Aro's wives. Right now, they're in the court room with Aro, Caius and Marcus."

I began to wonder who Caius was. I suspected he was the third leader of the Volturi, but I had yet to meet him. "Come, I'll take you to them," Jane said and led me farther down the corridor.

We went into the court room from behind the three throne chairs. Aro sat in the middle with Marcus on his right and man, who I assumed was Caius, sat to his left. Caius looked about Aro's height, and he was just as pale and translucent as Aro and Marcus with that milky film in his bright red eyes. He also had shoulder-length blond hair.

Caius glanced at me, and glared. I tried to return it. I looked around and standing beside Caius's chair in the shadows were two women. One was tall, and lanky. She was pale but not like Aro and the others. She had long, brown hair that draped down her back to her waist. The other woman was a little shorter, and more curvy. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid, but it wasn't as long as the brunette's.

"The blond is Athenodora, and the brunette is Sulpicia," Jane explained in a whisper. She motioned for me to go over toward the other two wives while she went up and stood beside Aro.

I went over to them and looked at Sulpicia and her long brown hair. She was Aro's wife; Aro's lucky, lucky wife. Athenodora looked just as hostile and cold as Caius did. She glared at me through narrowed red eyes.

Sulpicia looked up at me and looked me up and down. She didn't say anything, but neither did Athenodora. I kept a good distance away from them. I walked silently over so I stood between Aro's and Marcus's chairs in the shadows.

Three vampires burst through the double doors that led down to the reception room with the delicious-smelling human. There were two men who were in solid gray suits. In between them, they had another vampire by the arms. One of the vampires in the suits was tall and had the one vampire's right arm. He was taller than Aro, but he was lean. His skin had a faint olive tone to it and his hair was dark and wavy. The other suited vampire was taller still than the other, looking nearly seven foot. He was tall, muscular and extremely handsome with short, black, cropped hair. The vampire in the center who had been dragged up to the foot of the few stairs that led up to the thrones had wild, red eyes. He looked terrified with short blond hair and pale skin. His white shirt was soaked in blood, as were his khaki pants.

Aro rose from his throne and descended a few steps gracefully, as if he were gliding. He wasn't in his normal attire I had met him in. He was, like before, in a jet-black suit, but had a long, red cloak strew out behind him. He looked like a young god.

"Thank you, Demetri, Felix," Aro said to the two gray suited vampires. They gave Aro a brief nod. Aro looked down at the vampire whose eyes were wide in fear. I watched Aro wondering what he was going to do, but somehow I knew. Aro would not show mercy to this vampire for breaking the rules. He would not ask questions as to why the vampire killed and was spotted by other humans doing so. He would kill him without muttering another word.

An icy fear clawed at my stomach. I knew I had thought briefly about killing Aro for doing this to me, but I knew I would never do that. It didn't matter whether I did have feelings for Aro, I would never find enough strength to kill another vampire. I wasn't looking forward to watching Aro kill this poor vampire.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran forward. Everyone's eyes flew to me. Aro looked at me, his red eyes looked disapproving, but also sad.

"Amy," he warned. "This is not your place."

"Please, Aro," I said. "Don't kill him! Please!" I begged.

"Amy! Get back there where you belong!" Marcus growled at me, but I ignored him. I had to convince Aro not to kill the vampire. The blond vampire was staring at me, with pleading red eyes. I looked at him. He looked confused, but grateful. There was something about his face that reminded me of Frankie.

"Please Aro," I said collapsing to my knees.

I didn't look up at Aro's face, but I could've only imagined what it looked like.

"Aro," a harsh voice growled. I didn't recognize it, but I assumed it belonged to Caius. "Just kill him. He broke the law. The newborn needs to learn the law, and her place."

"Both of them are liabilities!" a cold female voice said. I looked up to see Sulpicia emerge from behind Aro's throne. "The newborn is arrogant, and needs to pay for her insolence. As for the violator," she said harshly looking at the blond-haired vampire. "He is a brainless fool, no better than the sewer scum in London."

Aro looked down at me, I looked up in to his eyes, trying to look pleading.

"Aro," Marcus's voice came from behind me. "Let her take responsibility for the scum if she wishes."

Marcus's words surprised me. I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked pissed off, and refused to look at me. Aro sighed. "Very well," he said and snapped his fingers. Demetri and Felix let go of the blond vampire.

"Jane, show Amy and the vampire to his new room," Aro half-growled.

Jane nodded and darted over to us and helped me and the blond to our feet and drug us back behind the thrones. Once we were a good distance away, Jane turned on me. "What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded. "Aro could've killed you! He should have! There is one rule that all of us lesser people follow here—don't interrupt executions."

I nodded. "I… I don't know what came over me," I half lied shooting a glance at the blond vampire. Now that he was standing, he looked a little shorter than Aro. He was very handsome when he wasn't terrified. "He reminded me of my brother."  
>Jane sighed and looked at the floor. "I suppose I can relate to that feeling. My brother is in the Volturi guard as well."<p>

"My brother's dead," I whispered.

"Can I say something?" the blond asked.

Jane and I both looked at him. Jane glared and the blond screamed in pain. He collapsed on the floor, withering in pain.

"Jane! Jane, stop it! What are you doing to him?" I said grabbing Jane's shoulder.

She looked away from him, then at me. "Using my power on him."  
>"i<em>That's<em>/i your power? Wait? Power?" I asked. Aro left that part out. So vampires can have super powers? Did that mean I had one?  
>Jane nodded. "Aro must not have told you. Nearly everyone in the Volturi had a power. Mine is pain. Aro can read every thought you've ever head with one touch. Marcus can see relationships or connections people have with each other."<br>When Jane said Marcus's power, I felt cold all over. If Marcus could sense connections, he would be able to see my feelings for Aro, and Aro's possible feelings for me. I looked at the blond vampire. He staggered to his feet and glared at Jane.

"I only asked a question!" he snapped.

"What's your name, anyway?" Jane snapped back, her dark eyes narrowed.

"My name's Mitch…" he said warily and looked at me. "Why did you save me?"

"You just… you reminded me of my brother is all," I confessed and looked at the floor feeling very foolish. "I just didn't want to see you die."

Mitch looked me up and down, as if he were debating on whether or not to believe my story. "Amy," Aro's voice summoned me from behind.

I turned to see him standing there. The red cloak he had been wearing had been removed so he was in his black outfit. "A word?"

Jane shot me a sad look and motioned for me to follow him. I did so, as Aro led me out into the Court room. Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, and Sulpicia were gone now, leaving Aro and I alone. I refused to look at him, trying to focus on the marble floor. Aro began to pace before me.

"Amy, what in the hell were you thinking?" he demanded finally. "You don't interrupt meetings like that. The other leaders aren't as generous as I am, especially Caius and Sulpicia."  
>"Yeah, I can see that," I half growled back. I forced myself to look up at him. He was standing before me now, looking like an angel. His face was smooth, and betrayed nothing, but I could tell he was angry. I could sense his anger radiating off his body. "They're not all that fun to be alone with either."<p>

"Amy…" he sighed.

"No, Aro!" I snapped. "You expect me to stand back there like a sorry little housewife while you're out there killing people! You might be able to give me to Marcus, and expect me to be a good mate for him, and let him do whatever he likes to me whenever he wants, but I will not be silenced. I have an opinion, and you've already taken everything else in my life that mattered from me, but I'm not just going to stand there and watch people suffer."

Aro stared at me, his face calm, but I thought I saw an agonized look flash in his eyes. "You know I never mean to hurt you like that…" he whispered.

"Don't try to apologize, because it's too late for that," I said bitterly, looking away from him again.

Aro looked down. "Just try not to get yourself killed."

"Maybe I will and make it easy for you," I replied steadily, staring at him. Without another word, I turned around and left him alone in the court room.

I spent the rest of the day with Mitch in his new room. He was surprisingly pleasant. I saw myself in everything he said. He was also funny, and just as misunderstood as I seemed to be.

"I've been a vampire for much longer than you have," he murmured. "In fact, I'm two hundred years old."

I looked at him, my eyes widening slightly. I tried not to act surprised. I knew vampires were immortal, but still, it was a shock to talk to someone that was born two centuries ago.

"I'm from what is now Austria. Europe is always changing you know? New borders were always being established and laid down. So many things change, especially over long periods of time. My father was a blacksmith. I was became an apprentice to another blacksmith across town since my father already had one. Being an apprentice was hard work, especially if your master was cruel and unfair.

"Another downside to living in Europe with its changing borders were the wars, and battles that erupted from the changes. I was around seventeen when the Napoleonic Wars began. I was shipped off to join the military and fight for our country.

"About a year past while we fought. One night, a few vampires attacked our base camp. They killed most of the men; a few escaped and were sent off to mental hospitals. I had been attacked, but was accidentally changed into a vampire.

"It was only a few days ago when I made a mistake. I attacked a crowd of people… I was so thirsty… When I saw the Volturi coming, I ran. They killed most of the people in the crowd, and then they went searching for me," Mitch explained.

I stared at him. Was he the vampire that caused my brother's death? Was he the vampire that cursed me with this life? I looked down at my feet, wishing I could just disappear.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing my sudden change in my mood.

"Yeah, fine," I lied. "I should probably get back to Marcus," I sighed. I didn't want to leave Mitch. I wished I could've stayed and listened to him talk forever, but I knew Marcus would come looking for me. I didn't want to be yelled at for my "insolence" today.

In a way, I hoped he did yell at me though. I hoped he'd be so mad, he wouldn't want me tonight. I hoped he banished me from Volterra for the rest of eternity. I left Mitch alone in his room and went up the spiral staircase. Aro was in his room with the door closed. I heard him and Sulpicia speaking inside. I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"i_I couldn't believe that insolent little bitch today,_/i" Sulpicia's voice sounded from inside. "i_How dare she interrupt an execution? There is a pecking order around here that she needs to learn. If she doesn't, she's going to get herself killed by one of us. I hope that I'll be able to kill her personally._/i"

I fought the urge to growl, knock down the door and rip Sulpicia limb from limb. I wouldn't kill any vampire as long as they didn't call me a bitch and didn't insult me.

"i_Oh Sulpicia,_/i" Aro's disapproving voice came from inside. "i_She's a newborn. She doesn't know better. Besides, she's really quite nice once you get to know her… She's a little rough on the edges, but I'm sure she's a wonderful person._/i"

Sulpicia growled. "i_Shut up Aro! I've seen the way you look at her!_/i"

I nearly growled as well. i_If I'm a bitch than what the hell is she?_/i I wondered, irritated. But I was half pleased. I was able to piss her off in more than one way. The only thing that surprised me was what she said about Aro. He was… looking at me in certain way?  
>Aro growled back at his wife. "i<em>Sulpicia, you just said that there is a pecking order in this castle, and you are stepping out of line! My feelings for Amy are none of your business. Besides, we're nothing more than friends, Sulpicia.<em>/i"

Sulpicia snarled and knocked something over. "i_Aro, I think you've forgotten that there are CAMERAS in the elevators!_/i"

I felt myself run cold. She had to know about Aro's kiss. If she was angry about that one, it was a good thing she didn't see the one in the alley when Aro was trying to distract me.

Aro didn't reply. I ran at vampire-velocity to Marcus's room and went inside. Marcus was sitting on the bed, shirtless. He looked rather hot that way, but I was too scared to notice. I ran over and flung my arms around him. I didn't know what possessed me to do it. I'd much rather it had been Aro or Mitch, but Marcus was close enough. My body shook with sobs.

The bewildered Marcus tried to sooth me. He thought I was upset because of my display in the court room. He said he forgave me and he didn't care, but that was a far cry from what I'd just heard. I had no idea why I was so scared, I just was. Sulpicia scared me. She just did.

When Marcus finally calmed me down, we had sex once more, but I couldn't help think about what Sulpicia did to Aro. I was scared for Aro more than myself it seemed. I missed him. I wished it were him rather than Marcus. I wanted it to be anyone but him. Marcus was a nice guy, but I belonged to Aro.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wrath of Sulpicia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

**Chapter Three – The Wrath of Sulpicia**

Sulpicia's wrath could be compared to the wrath of Mother Nature's worst storm. She made sure that everyone she met, even if it was a random person walking by her, go through hell. Aro had the worst of it. Every time he was anywhere near her, she would growl and either attack him, or yell at him.

I spent most of my time hiding in Marcus's room. I only left when Heidi brought humans to drink. I hadn't spoken to Aro since the day of the incident in the Court room, but a part of me longed to see him.

Word of what exactly went on to make Sulpicia so angry spread through the coven like a wild fire. I knew that Marcus knew, he might have none from a long time because of his power. He made sure I didn't see Aro. He kept me busy with things to do in the room. I'd been given a few sets of long, black Volturi dresses. I got to wear black since I was the mate of a leader. Fantastic. He also put me in charge of decorating the room.

I never possessed that… finesse for fashion. I'd read almost all the books in Marcus's room, while I was "decorating". Aro popped into my mind occasionally, but mostly, when I wasn't reading I thought of my family. I couldn't get them out of my mind. I thought of my mother, and father, and my dead brother. Many of my thoughts were nostalgic. I thought of happier times; times when the world wasn't upside down; times when vampires only existed in books and horror films.

A knock on the door made me snap out of my train of thought. I had been sitting in Marcus's room thinking about how my brother Frankie loved monsters, and relished the idea that he "was named after Frankenstein" as he always said. He would've been ecstatic to find out his sister was a vampire. He probably would've begged me to change him too. Though I knew it would be disappointed when he found out that most of the myths, were indeed just that—myths—and that Dracula didn't exist, though Aro might just fit his description in some ways…

I looked up hesitantly, dreading that Sulpicia would come through the door with a sniper and try to shoot me. I knew it was crazy, but in she did look like one of those double agents that usually work for foreign countries in the spy movies. It scared the crap out of me to think that she could kill me. _Good thing I'm bullet-proof,_ I thought. "Come in," I called. My voice sounded different. It was soft, and, against my will, it sounded sexy.

He opened the door and came inside quickly. He had a pile of books in his arms. "Aro," I greeted him. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when I said his name. "Why are you here?" I waited for my anger to come; both his and mine, but it never came. He didn't appear angry at me for ruining his relationship with his wife. He showed no malice.

Aro went over to the bookshelf and set the stack of books on the top of the shelf. "Well, Marcus told me you were running out of reading material in here, so I decided to bring some books I thought you might like up from the study. I didn't want you to be bored."

I was surprised that he even would've thought of me. "You're the leader of the Volturi. Don't you have more important things to worry about, or is the world really that perfect right now?" I joked. My voice came out harsher than I meant it to.

Aro chuckled. "Vampires' minds work different. I can think of many things at one time, so in a way, I can keep anyone, or many people on my mind at one time."

"Doesn't it ever get… disorienting?" I couldn't help but ask. I felt like a total idiot asking it. I was a vampire after all. I still must've been too much of a… what did they call me? Newborn? I guess I was still I newborn and couldn't process thoughts like they could.

Aro laughed out loud at that. "Occasionally. Sometimes, I take it for granted and just think of too many things at the same time, and forget half of it."

I smiled a little. In a way, I hoped trying to think of me in the midst of everything he probably had to do made him feel like that. "Thanks for the books. You can leave now."

Aro didn't smile. I looked up at him and studied his perfect face. He looked away. "I've given you a lot of wiggle room, Amy, but it's time you learn that you're just a wife now. You still have to follow my orders, as well as Caius's and Marcus's."

I tried not to wince at the intensity of his voice. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I carefully thought over what he said, so I would remember my place. Perhaps it would help me avoid Sulpicia's scorn. But one term infuriated me. "Wife?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Excuse me?" Aro asked. I didn't look at his face. He sounded more confused than angry now.

"I'm. Not. His. Wife," I half growled to Aro, rising to my feet. "I don't belong to anyone." _Liar, liar. You belong to the man standing in front of you. He has you in the palm of his hands. You hate to admit it, but you're under his spell, Amy._ I thought angrily to myself.

Aro didn't appear angered by this. Instead, he was watching me with a fascinated look on his face. "You… intrigue me Amy… You're so different from other newborns—other vampires even that I've known. You're different from other women I've known…"

I took a step back from him. "What do you mean?"

Aro looked at me with a hard, look as if he were debating something. "I think that you're right… I should probably leave…" he said carefully before turning to the door and exiting. The moment he was gone, I missed having him in the room, and hearing his voice…

A few days passed and I didn't see Aro again. I decided that it was time I faced up to Sulpicia. I figured that she had to have calmed down by now. She couldn't still be angry… Could she?

I left the room hastily and descended the spiral staircase, my long black, Volturi leader dress billowing out behind me. For a moment, I fought the desire to pull the black hood up so no one would see my face. I longed to speak with Mitch and Jane. Maybe if I stayed in Mitch's room all day, Sulpicia would never find me. Sneaking down the hallway, I realized that couldn't remember the last time I had a shower. Surprisingly, enough, I didn't smell rancid, I smelled… well normal I suppose. I should've smelled awful.

I knocked quietly on Mitch's door. A second later, he was at the door. He was shirtless, with only his gray trousers on. He'd been given Volturi clothes, as well apparently. I tried to restrain looking at his abdominal muscles, but he was surprisingly ripped for his lithe, small figure.

Mitch looked down sheepishly. He probably would've been blushing if he were human. "Nice abs," I joked.

He chuckled. "Thanks. Come in, before you-know-who sees you," he said stepping aside and gesturing for me to enter with his arm.

"What is this, _Harry Potter_?" I teased as I entered. He didn't chuckle, so I assumed he didn't get it. He probably never read _Harry Potter_, he was too old.

He closed the door after I was inside and pulled on his white shirt. "So, what brings you down to my quarters?" he asked sitting on his small bed. His room was tiny, almost like a prison cell. It wasn't like Marcus's, or Aro's room; they were quite large, open, and much more appealing. Mitch's room had walls that were made of beige cinderblocks. One, empty bookshelf, a small writing desk, and a small bed were the only furniture. There were no windows which gave me an almost claustrophobic feeling while inside.

Most of the furniture was for show. Mitch had told me more about vampires than Aro had. He told me more about powers, and vampire characteristics. He said that we didn't need to sit, breathe, or even drink blood, though restraining from all those things was quite uncomfortable, especially the blood part. Since vampires were immortal, they never died, which means that even if a vampire were to restrain from blood, they couldn't die. The most disturbing thing he told me though was that a vampire male could have a child with a human female, but a vampire female could not have children.

"Even if a vampire woman could conceive, her unchanging body would make the child's growth impossible. A vampire male, however, can have a child with a mortal woman, that is if he can handle being intimate with one. Though there are many differences that happen after the transformation and many changes, but the sperm count isn't one of them," he had told me.

I shuddered at the thought, causing Mitch to give me a quizzical look, but he didn't ask about it. "I just wanted to talk to you. I've been dying to talk to you actually," I confessed, looking at him. He laid back on his bed, and crossed his ankles. I tried not to glare. "Aren't you gonna put a shirt on?"

Mitch shrugged and put his arms behind his head. "I'm comfortable, aren't you?"

I glared at him. _I think he's turned into my brother,_ I thought grudgingly.

The door opened, and to my surprise, Aro stepped in. "Mitch, I—" he cut off abruptly when he saw me. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then he looked at Mitch. He was sitting up on the bed now, still shirtless. He glared at Mitch. I didn't know why. "Mitch, remember those services I asked of you earlier?" Aro asked, his voice tight, and restrained.

Mitch nodded warily.

"Forget it," he snapped and slapped the iron door causing the room to shudder. I gasped at the loud bang. Mitch flinched.

"Jesus," I commented. "What the hell got into him?" I wondered. I stared at the iron door where Aro had just been. I wondered whether he thought I was actually… planning on doing something with Mitch. The thought of that made me shudder once more.

Mitch shrugged. "You know that would never happen between us, right?" he inquired, obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"Yeah, of course! I think of you as a brother," I told him quickly, and awkwardly.

Mitch nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should leave in case he comes back," Mitch suggested, watching the door warily, as if expecting Aro and the rest of the guard to burst in.

I nodded. "Okay, but Mitch," I said as I turned to leave. "What were you supposed to do for Aro?"

Mitch looked away, uncomfortably. "That's sort of between us."

I nodded again, almost sadly. "Bye," I whispered and left his room.

My first stop was Aro's room. I followed his scent up there. I wanted to kick the door in, or at least pound on it, but instead, I knocked on it gently. "Come in," Aro's harsh reply came from inside. He sounded just as furious as before.

I opened the door slowly. He was inside, pacing in front of his bed. When he saw me, he looked away, glaring at the floor. "What do you want, Amy? Or should I apologize for interrupting your little affair with that scum you saved."

A growl ripped from my chest. "Mitch is not my lover, and I'm not having an affair with him. He's like a brother to me!" I snarled. "If you think I'd sleep with him, you're sick, Aro! I came down a minute before you did. We were talking and he just happened to be shirtless."

Aro stopped pacing and let out a sigh that sounded almost relieved. "Forgive me, Amy. I should have realized that." He took a step forward, but I instinctively stepped back.

"Why do you care so much?" I queried. I expected my voice to be furious, just like his had been, but instead it was soft, and curious. There was no fury left in me.

Aro looked at his feet. "Because… because of what happened in the alley."

"You did that. Not me," I snapped.

He turned away and sat on the bed. "Will you come sit beside me? I think we need to talk." I warily went over to him and sat beside him, leaving a good foot between us. "I don't know what possessed me in the alley, but it was obvious that something changed… I do care about you, but it's obvious that we both have… mates that we have to remember."

"What are you saying?" I demanded, getting annoyed. Why did he have to phrase his words so carefully?

Aro shook his head, looking at the floor again. "I have feelings for you, Amy. Feelings that are much stronger than they should be."

We were both silent a minute. I stared at him, as the realization of his words began to set it. "Same here," I whispered back.

He looked up and smiled slightly. He moved closer to me, closing up the space between us quickly. He pressed his lips to me cheek making me shiver. His touch was not as cold as I expected, his lips were warm. His hands found mine and he slowly pulled me closer, and kissed my lips.

An electric shock shot through me. It felt like ever nerve-ending in my body was like a live wire. His kiss became addictive, as he moved his hands from my own and wrapped them around the middle of my back. I squirmed into his lap, locking my arms around his neck.

The door burst open, and we both froze. Aro wrapped his arms tighter around me and pressed my head to his shoulder as if to hide my face. "ARO!" Sulpicia snarled. She darted over to me and yanked me away by the back of the hood. She then grabbed by throat and slammed me into the wall, making it crack on impact.

Aro snarled in rage. "Cia, leave her alone!"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that, again!" She snarled and squeezed my throat tighter.

"Cia, if you hurt her, I swear to God that I will kill you myself!" he growled.

Sulpicia let out a fake laugh. "You're mine, Aro, not hers!" she sneered, shooting a glance at me.

"Let go of her, Cia," Marcus's deep voice came from the doorway. I looked over to see Marcus, his shoulder-length black hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face was hard, and angry as he glared at Sulpicia.

She finally dropped me. Marcus growled at her to back off. When she did, Marcus went over and picked me up gently. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, and anxiously.

I nodded faintly, and was surprised that he was still being so kind to me, after I betrayed him. Marcus, didn't wait to give Sulpicia another chance to hurt me, he darted out of Aro's room and to his own toward the end of the hallway. I clung to him, still unsure of what just happened.

Marcus set me down on the bed and sat beside me. He held my hand, looking solemn. "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

He looked away and at the bookshelf. "When you're done with those books, I'll take them back to the study."

"Mind if I come next time?" I asked, quietly and sheepishly.

I saw Marcus's lips curl up at the edges. I couldn't help but smile back. "Sure," he said and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Amy… is there something else you'd like to tell me?" he asked, his voice sounding quiet and troubled.

"I kissed Aro," I blurted out. "Twice, well he kissed me both times, well three times, but I only kissed him back twice!"

Marcus looked troubled, but not angry. "It is common for vampires to have ties to their creators, particularly if it is a member of the opposite sex… He didn't tell you that he was already married until your feelings had already developed… Newborns usually act on impulse. They are like teenagers all over again—uncontrollable, and ruled by their feelings."

The door opened in a blur as Aro came in smiling widely. Marcus and I both gave him a confused look. "Marcus you won't believe who's here!"

A man came through the door behind Aro. He was shorter than Aro, but taller than I was. He had normal-length blond hair that that was brushed back over his forehead, like Elvis but much, much sexier. He looked like a young god, with a perfect face.

"Amy," Aro said looking at me. "Meet Carlisle Cullen."


	5. Chapter 4: The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Four – The Cullens**

Carlisle smiled kindly when he saw me. "Hello," he greeted in a perfect voice. Unlike the other vampires I had met, his eyes were not blood-red like Aro's, but rather they were like small pools of melted gold.

"Carlisle, this is Marcus's new mate," Aro said, his voice sounding tight and constricted when He spoke of me as Marcus's new play-thing. "Amy."

Carlisle gave me a kind smile, and I returned it, finding it impossible to resist. He looked from Aro to me and looked almost upset. Did he have some special power that saw the bond between us like Marcus had? "It's nice to meet you, Amy," he said softly and shook Marcus's hand and greeted him as well.

"Come on, Amy," Aro summoned. "I want you to meet the rest of Carlisle's coven—the Cullen family."

Aro and Carlisle led me downstairs; Marcus claimed that he wished to be alone. We went down to the throne room. Standing in the center of the group of vampires was an extremely handsome man, about Aro's height. He was tall, thin, and lanky, but muscular. His hair was bronze, and untidy, but his face looked almost boyish. Next to him, stood a drop-dead gorgeous woman, with long, straight brown hair. She was much shorter, just over five feet.

On the other side of bronze-haired man, was a woman, taller than the brunette. She had caramel-brown hair. Her body was small and slender but appeared to have curves in all the right places. Her face was heart-shaped, and her perfect lips curled into a smile as Carlisle went over and approached her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Next to her, was an even more beautiful woman than the brunette. She was stunning with long, wavy golden-blond hair. She was clutching the arm of a taller man with curly, dark brown, almost black hair. He looked very imposing was large muscles. His face looked almost innocent, but his eyes were narrowed in suspicion as his large, muscular arm snaked around the blond's waist.

Next to the brunette was a very short vampire with very short, brown, spikey hair. She looked small and fragile, but when she moved up to stand next to the brunette, she moved gracefully and confidently. She whispered something to the other brunette who nodded briefly.

Behind them all, was another man. He looked unsure of the whole situation. He looked at the spikey-haired girl with longing, his eyes full of anxiety. He was tall with a medium build. He had blond hair that fell to just above his collar that was wavy. I let out a small gasp as I looked at his arms. He had many smaller scars on his face, but his arms were covered in the bite marks of other vampires. Like all of them, his eyes were golden.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Aro greeted them. I felt awkward standing behind him. I looked over my shoulder to see Sulpicia weaving her way through the throne chairs. She went up to Aro's side and took his hand.

The bronze-haired man looked from Sulpicia to me with a quizzical look in his boyish face. He looked extremely attractive that way. As soon as I thought it, the look disappeared. He then looked at Aro, his eyes narrowed.

"Make yourselves at home. Jane will show you to your rooms of the night. I see that Renesmee has not accompanied you," Aro commented.

"No," the beautiful brunette next to the bronze-haired vampire half hissed to Aro. "She wished to stay with her… fiancée," she said the word 'fiancée' as if it were dirty.

Aro looked slightly amused. "Well, give her my regards, my dear Bella."

The vampire called Bella looked at the bronze-haired man just as Jane emerged from behind Aro's throne. "If you would come this way please," he child-like voice called. Carlisle followed her, holding hands with the caramel-haired woman. The others followed not as obediently. Bella and the bronze-haired boy lingered back the longest.

"Edward, I don't like this," she whispered to him.

Edward took her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry love, I've read their minds. So far, they mean no malice towards us. Carlisle trusts them."  
>"Yes, and I haven't forgotten what they nearly did to Renesmee," Bella growled.<p>

"She's okay, with Jacob. You know he and the other wolves will protect her," Edward assured her.

"Don't remind me about that back-stabbing son of a bitch," Bella snarled quietly.

Edward looked up at me, and then at Aro. "Come on, sweetheart, we're making a scene."

Sulpicia looked at Bella. "Bella, I'm so happy to meet you. Aro has told me wonderful things about you," she said. I shot a glare at Sulpicia. Aro looked away seemingly just as upset. Edward cast a glare at the ground, then looked at me. His eyes met mine.

For a moment, I felt like I knew him. I felt like I'd know Edward all my life. He stared back, his golden eyes looking just as confused as my own. I could picture this scene as if it were in a movie—my own wild, animal-like red eyes staring at his beautiful, pure, pools of gold.

Edward looked away and swiftly led Bella back behind the throne chairs. Aro turned around and looked briefly at me, then followed Edward and Bella. Sulpicia hung back, her red eyes fixated on me.

When Aro noticed that his wife was no longer following him, he turned around to see our little stare-down. Sulpicia glared hostilely at me, and I returned it. Aro let out a small sigh. "Cia," he called.

Sulpicia gave me one last look full of hatred, before looking at her husband. "Yes, Aro?" she asked, her voice eerily calm and submissive.

I could tell that Aro was trying not to glare. "Come on, Cia, let's go and make sure our visitors are comfortable."

Sulpicia nodded. "Of course, honey, I just wanted to speak with Amy a moment," she almost purred. Aro and I both looked at her with unsure expressions. Sulpicia shot Aro and child-like look and his face softened. He sighed and nodded before disappearing into the hallway.

When he was gone, Sulpicia turned to me, her ruby eyes hard. "Listen, and listen good," she half growled. "Stay away from the Cullens, especially Carlisle. I saw the way you were looking at him, and Edward. You might be able hide the fact that you're a little whore, from everyone else, but you're not going to fool me, understand? Stay away from them, and from my Aro. He's my husband, and he belongs to me!"

I tried not to flinch at her words. I didn't want her of all people to intimidate me. I knew she was only pissed off at me because Aro did have feelings for me, and I returned them, or was it the other way around? _'You're a little whore.'_ Those words still burned in my mind as I remembered _him._

**Flashback**

_"What did I tell you, Amy?" he snarled at me. Trembling, I shut off the sink and turned to face him. He stood, his brown eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you have any idea how important this night was?"_

_I flinched at his harsh words, tears overflowing from my eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I didn't know he was allergic! Please, forgive me!"_

_"My boss is in the fucking hospital because of you! I'll never get that promotion, now! God, you're such and idiot! I have half a mind to beat you senseless!" he yelled at me. For a moment, I thought that maybe the neighbors would hear his yelling and come to my rescue, but there was no escape._

_In a matter of seconds, he darted around the table and grabbed my arm and twisted it the wrong way. I yelped in pain as he drug me away from the kitchen and into our bedroom. Our house was a ranch house, so everything was on one floor._

_"Please, please, please!" I begged falling to my knees at his feet. "Please, forgive me! I didn't know! I didn't know!"_

_It was too late. He'd lost his temper long ago. He punched me as hard as he could, sending me tumbling back into one of the wooden bedposts. My head collided with the stained wood, making my vision blur for a few moments._

_He kicked me in the ribs, breaking a few. He kept kicking. My vision blurred with my tears as I sobbed, and begged for him to stop it, to no avail. Finally, the kicking and hitting ceased and I dared to open my eyes._

_"Maybe I was wrong," he reasoned finally. I let out a small sigh of relief. He forgave me. "I'm sorry," he whispered and bent down before pulling me up, still rather roughly by the arm. He slapped me suddenly, making me fall back onto the bed with the force. "You're not an idiot, Amy. You're a little whore!"_

_The next thing I knew he was hovering over me, yanking our clothes off, quickly and in painful movements. I yelped occasionally. He hurt me… and hurt me… and hurt me..._

When I finally snapped out of my horrific flashback, Aro was standing in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked and grasped my hand in his. I looked away and tried to yank my hand away, but it was in his iron grip. I knew he would read my thoughts. I knew he would see what I'd gone through.

Aro frowned and let go. He looked at me long and hard. I avoided his gaze, trying not to think about it anymore. I hadn't thought of _him_ for so long. "Amy…" he began but I turned away from him quickly.

"Save it, Aro," I whispered, my voice coming out half strangled. "I don't want, or need your sympathy."

I went back down the hallway and saw a few of the Cullen clan moving between their rooms. I knocked on the door to Mitch's room, trying to hold in a tearless sob. "It's open," he called from inside.

Opening the door, I went in and quickly closed it behind me before my body shook with sobs. Mitch looked up at me, bewildered and rushed over. "Amy, Amy, Amy," he said quickly, but voice had a soothing effect on me. "Ames, what's wrong?"

Without hesitating a moment longer, I told him everything. I told him about i_him_/i and about everything he did to me. I told him that he had been my first and only boyfriend, and that I'd moved in with him, when I started college. It was only then things got bad. Frankie had been the one who brought me salvation…

**Flashback**

_I walked into the coffee shop. Frankie sat at a table nearby. He had two cups, one was saved for me. Frankie was looking me up and down with a disapproving gaze. He hated my boyfriend, and knew very well what went on when we were alone._

_**He**__ always made some excuse to cover up what he did. "She tripped," she said, or "she fell down the stairs, clumsy Amy," and then he'd kiss my head as if he actually cared about me. He also made sure I wore clothes that covered up most of his little administrations._

_I sat down across from him. He must have noticed that I was limping and that I winced when I sat down. "What did he do now?" he growled, his voice hard like stone, and his eyes just as cold._

_Being careful to avoid my brother's gaze, I looked down into my coffee. "It's nothing Frankie," I tried to assure him. "Trust me."_

_Frankie glared. "I know what he does to you Amy. You need to leave him! You can move in with me, I have a place near your college. I know you like him, but let's face it—he's not good for you!" he said._

_I looked away from my brother. Whenever I'd get hurt, it was never on accident anymore. It was always __**his**__, fault. Frankie knew it, and he always tried to make me see sense. Many times I had been tempted to take him up, but I knew that it would just cause trouble for my brother._

_"Please move in with me Amy," Frankie half begged. "Please. I hate to see you like this!"_

_I shook my head, though every part of my body was screaming to say yes. "I can't, Frank. If this is what he does to me when he likes me, imagine what he'd do if he hated me and I left him? He'd come after me and drag me back there, kicking and screaming. He'd hurt you, Frank."_

_Frankie snorted in laughter. "That son of a bitch, hurt me?" he laughed. "Have so seen me work out? I lift weights heavier that you," he teased._

_I smacked his arm playfully making him chuckle. "Come one Ames, I can handle him."_

_Staring back down into my coffee, I thought. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would. __**Stop being such a pessimist,**__ I scolded myself. "Okay. I'll move in with you."_

A/N: So sorry! I know I said in Chapter two that Amy lost her virginity to Marcus, but then I got this idea and I decided to change it, but I'm not sure how to edit it. DX Thanks for reading. Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed. Bye.


	6. Chapter 5: Carlisle and Esme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Five - Carlisle and Esme**

After my long, tearless confession to Mitch, I left his room and headed back down the hall toward the spiral staircase that led up to Marcus. Just as I reached the foot of the stairs, a door opened behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the handsome Carlisle emerge from his temporary room.

When he saw me, his face lit up with a kind smile. "Hello, Amy," he said kindly.

"Hi," I replied quietly, my voice cracking. I was still recovering from my flashbacks.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, his perfect face becoming troubled.

I hated to upset the blonde angel's face. I nodded weakly, knowing that if I spoke, my voice would come out sounding half strangled.

Carlisle walked over to me, causing me to look at my feet. Everything about him was flawless. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

This time, I couldn't take it. I shook my head and went over to the foot of the stairs and sat down. I buried my face in my knees. It took everything I had not to break out into sobs. He came over and put his hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he inquired, his voice smooth like honey.

I had half a mind to say no and run upstairs to Marcus's room and cry alone, but something about the blond angel made me trust him. I nodded. "Do we have to talk here?" I asked in a tortured whisper.

Carlisle shook his head and took my hands, pulling me to my feet. "Come on," he whispered soothingly and walked me down to where he and the caramel-haired woman were staying. "Esme," he called when he opened the door.

Esme rose from sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened with worry when she saw my body was shaking with sobs. "Carlisle, what happened to her?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle responded and guided me over to the bed and made me sit down. Esme sat to my right, and Carlisle to my left. I felt foolish, and child-like as they looked at me with concerned faces. They were so much different from the Volturi vampires. Like them, they were beautiful in every way, but the Volturi vampires just seemed so much darker with blood-red eyes, while the Cullens seemed almost… perfect. They weren't just gorgeous and appealing, they seemed almost pure and truly beautiful.

Like I did with Mitch, I told them everything. Everyone in the Volturi would know eventually. Mitch knew, and I knew he would never betray my trust, but so did Aro, and now Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle looked saddened when I finished telling my story. "Esme, I think you can handle this one," he said calmly, gazing at her with loving gold eyes. "Aro requested an audience with me sometime in this hour."

Esme nodded and we both watched him leave. His absence immediately made me feel worse. Something about him calmed me almost. "What's your name, you poor thing?" Esme asked, wrapping her arm around me in a hug.

"Amy," I whimpered and rested my head on her shoulder. Esme reminded me so much of my mother. She just seemed so full of love and maternal care. I knew that female vampires couldn't have children, so I guessed that it was the absence of children that made her so caring since she had few other people to comfort.

"Well, Amy," Esme whispered. "I'm going to tell you a story… It's… well, it's my story… I met Carlisle when I was sixteen. I was a human and I'd fallen from a tree. Carlisle was a doctor in town, and he found me, and mended my leg… After that, I could never get him out of my mind. I knew I loved him. I fantasized about him, but he left town…

"My mother was getting angry with me as I got older—in my twenties—since I never married. She found this man named Charles Evenson… He seemed perfect—tall, rich, handsome, and he seemed to be a gentleman. So, I agreed to marry him to please my mother…" Esme told me.

"Well, things were okay, I suppose. The wedding night was awful, as you could imagine. Being intimate with someone you don't love is never truly pleasurable. But, after so long… things started getting worse. He would start coming home drunk, and he would get angry for no reason…He'd always take his anger out on me…

"He abused me physically and sexually… My parents just told me to keep quiet and be a 'good wife'… Finally he left to fight in World War I. It was huge relief to myself, but when he came back… it was a complete nightmare.

"The war seemed to have hardened him. He came back, even worse than before. You were lucky—you had a brother that cared about you. I had no one, but I finally got up enough nerve to leave him, and head west to fulfill my dream of being a school teacher… It was only after I left I found out I was pregnant.

"I tried to focus on nothing but my unborn child. He was the center of my world… The poor thing died a few days after it was born due to a lung infection. I had nothing else to live for, so I tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff, but I survived.

"Carlisle was working at the hospital I was brought to. Everyone thought I was dead, but Carlisle could hear my faint heartbeat. He bit me, to change me, and… well… I've been with him ever since."

I listened attentively to Esme's story. She knew what I'd been through. "I always knew I wasn't alone, it was a sad thought, but it was true… I'm glad to finally meet someone who truly understands."

Esme gave me a small smile. "It is reassuring, I suppose. I'm just angry that even today, some men are such pigs," she replied, clearly disgusted.

Even though I barely knew her, I trusted Esme. I wanted to tell her about my dilemma with Aro, but something made me unsure. I wasn't sure if I should tell her something like that. "Esme… can I tell you something else?" I asked quietly.

Esme nodded. "Of course, dear."

"Do you promise to keep it a secret? Even from Carlisle?" I asked in a whisper, knowing how much I was probably asking of her.

Esme nodded again. "Sure."

Again, I poured my heart out to her about how I had feelings for Aro, but he was married. I told her about how I was changed, and my brother killed. I told her about the kiss in the elevator, and in the alley and Sulpicia's fury at us both.

After I was done, Esme remained quiet for a minute as she thought about my story. "Amy, I know Aro… I think it's best if you stay away from him. I know that he seems nice, but I don't trust him… That's just my opinion. Besides, he's married, and if you continue to feel for him like this, Sulpicia will get even angrier, and might try to kill you," Esme cautioned.

Esme's words still burned in my mind as I ascended the spiral staircase. _'I know that he seems nice, but I don't trust him…'_ I wondered why Esme felt that way.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't realize that I was already at Marcus's room. When I snapped out of it, I knocked on the door, though I had no need to. It was technically my room as much as it was his. There was no answer from inside, so I assumed it was empty.

The books Aro had given to me to read were stacked in the pile on the bookshelf, just as Marcus had left them. Looking at the stack of books, I decided I should probably take them back to the library. I had read them all and I felt guilty for keeping them out this long.

I picked up the stack easily and went back out the door. I looked up and down the hallway, realizing that I had no idea where the library was. I let out a loud sigh and went back down the stairs and went to Jane's room. I kicked the door with my foot since I didn't want to let go of the books.

Jane opened the door and second later. She smirked at the amount of books I carried. "Overdue at the library, huh?" she teased.

"Aro gave them to me I just wanted to take them back," I said in defense. "Can you tell me where it is?"

"Go back up the stairs, go past Marcus's room and you'll go down about staircase and it's the first door on your right," Jane said.

"Thanks," I replied. She smiled and closed the door once more, leaving me to climb the stairs again. Climbing the stairs wasn't as difficult as I imagined, even with all the books in my arms. I guessed since I was a vampire, my strength made it easy, and since I wasn't human, my muscles would never ache anymore.

For fun, I darted down the hallway, past the room, giggling. I liked being a vampire just for the speed. It was fun to go so fast. I felt like I could run anywhere. Since I had always been clumsy as a human, I decided it would be best to walk down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom, I looked at the first door to the right. I went to reach for the handle, realizing that I could actually hold the stack of books in one hand and not drop them, or have my arm give out, when I heard voices.

"_She was really upset, Aro,_" Carlisle's angelic voice came from inside. He sounded very troubled. I heard his footsteps as he paced back and forth near the door.

"_Look, I know her past is troubled, and I know that her case is similar to Esme's, but there is nothing I can really do… Okay, so we kissed and Sulpicia walked in on us… Now, she's distant from me like she was before,_" Aro replied. If my heart could still beat it would have been pounding. They were talking about… me…?

"_Aro, I know you like her—_" Carlisle started but Aro cut him off.

"_This isn't just some crush, Carlisle… I don't know what I feel for her, but it's definitely more than that… I used to love Cia, you know that. I thought that she was my true love, but I know that I was wrong. She only loves me for my crown, and out of all the women in the Volturi, she was the last person I suspected would do that to me… Amy… Amy doesn't seem like that… I mean, neither did Cia, but whenever I'm with her, I feel… whole. Like I'm finally complete, and when she leaves, or we don't speak or see each other, it's… it's agonizing,_" Aro whispered. His voice was enthralling, and hearing him talk about me that way immediately made my silent heart rise up into my throat.

"_You love her,_" Carlisle finally concluded.

Aro was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath. I could imagine his face as he debated on whether to admit it or not. "_Maybe I do._"

The books slid out of my hands and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. I heard Carlisle's and Aro's footsteps as they approached the door. I ran up the stairs toward Marcus's room. I went inside and grabbed the clothes I had came to Volterra in and, without packing anything else, darted out of the Castle.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Amy finally leaves the Volturi after hearing Aro's confession. Thanks for reading! Please follow and review!


	7. Chapter 6: It Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Warning: Due to MATURE CONTENT, this chapter is for MATURE TEENS ONLY!**

**Chapter Six – It Starts**

For a few weeks, I was able to thwart the Volturi guard members Aro, and, or Marcus had sent after me. I didn't want to go back. I didn't know why—wait, yes I did. I was being used by a man who is heartbroken just because his friend when through all the trouble to change me, then he ended up admitting that he loved me.

Maybe I loved him too. I didn't know. Love was such a powerful word and thing… The last person who wasn't a member of my family and said he loved me, ended up abusing me, and making my life miserable. I told him I loved him, I gave him everything, and he did that to me. I didn't want that to happen again. I never wanted to love anyone… but it was too late. I did love Aro.

How could I? I barely knew him! Esme could be right for all I know. I didn't know him that well. He executed vampires for the corn's sake! He could have been a psychopath for all I knew! But, I knew he wasn't… He couldn't be… He… he was perfect. And I was afraid to give myself to him, and let him hold me, worrying that he would drop me, and let me fall like the last man did.

I was in… well, I didn't know where. I just started running north, and then I went east toward Russia. I didn't know where I was going. I wasn't really going anywhere in particular, just eluding the Volturi guard. They must have put Demetri on my trail, because they started to find me quicker.

One night, I was sheltering in a cave while rain poured down outside. It was still summer, or maybe early autumn. I wasn't so sure. I could remember the last time I actually saw a calendar. A cloaked figure appeared at the edge of the tree line outside. The rocky area where I sheltered was surrounded by forest. I growled low in my throat. I knew it was the Volturi.

The figure approached the cave. I jumped to my feet and darted out of the cave. The figure moved just as quick and dove for me. I missed it, just by a hair and ran out into the forest. I heard profanity erupt from behind me as I kept running, smirking to myself.

I stopped in a clearing to get my bearings before I set out again. "Going somewhere?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking up, I growled as I glimpsed Aro's pale face. It was shadowed, and part of it was hidden by the bridge of his hood. Aro stared at me with hard red eyes. "Come home, Amy."

"I intend to, when I learn to control my thirst! I'm going back to the States to be with my real family!" I snarled at him.

"I thought we were your family," Aro replied. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I'd had enough!" was all I could say.

Aro sighed. "I know you heard what went on in the library… Why did you run off afterward?"

I looked down into the muddy ground beneath me. I didn't answer him, so he reached for my hand. I jerked it away. "You know what, Aro? You need to learn how to deal with disappointment!" I snapped, my voice sounding harsher than I meant for it too.

Aro didn't flinch, but I saw an agonized look flash in his eyes as he grimaced slightly. I instantly felt bad for snapping, but I felt like he deserved it. "You're supposed to be like a genius, anyway, right? Why can't you figure it out?"

He let out a hollow laugh. "Figuring out women was never one of my strong suits."

"Wow. I find that hard to believe," I muttered sarcastically. "You're doing a brilliant job with me."

Aro let out another sigh, but looked slightly amused. "Amy, I don't know what I said to make you so angry with me."

I sighed and looked away into the trees. "Because I'm afraid…" I whispered, thinking I sounded quite foolish.

"Afraid?" Aro half-laughed, but he sounded almost bewildered.

"I'm afraid to… to love you back… I… The last person I loved… he… well, you know what he did to me… I don't what you to do that… not that you would," I added quickly.

Aro took a deep breath. "Amy, I would never do that to you. Any man with a shred of self-respect would be ashamed to admit they've done such things. You're safe with me. I would never hurt you in anyway… I… I…" Aro trailed off warily. He looked at the ground, then back up at me. "I love you Amy… Do you feel the same?"

I took in a sharp breath. Yes, I did love him, but I wasn't sure if I should admit it yet. "I… I don't know," I finally said. "I do like you, a lot, but it seems a bit soon. I barely know you…"

Aro nodded, accepting my words. "I suppose I understand… Will you please come back?"

"I'll be going back to Marcus. I'll be with him, and you'll be with Sulpicia," I reminded him, frostily. "Do you think I want to go back to that?"

Aro sighed. "Marcus needs you… I need you."

I shook my head sadly. "You say you love me, and then you tell me another man needs me. Make up your mind."

"Please, Amy."

After mush persuasion, I agreed to go back to Volterra. When we returned to the Castle, Marcus was there, waiting for me. He went up and hugged me when he saw me. Surprised, I hugged him back.

I was a mess. Both sets of my clothes were dirty, and I was covered in mud from living in caves and being out in the rain all the time. Marcus took me up to his room and gave me a fresh set of clothes. He said that the bathrooms, which were rarely used, were located in the same part of the castle as the library; only it was the first door on the left.

I went down the stairs and opened the first door on the left to see one of the largest bathrooms I'd probably ever seen. My family wasn't exactly rich, but we got by. The bathroom was huge. It had a large round tub that looked more like a hot tub. It also had a large shower next to it. There was a sink on the other wall, and large chests with towels, shampoos, and soaps inside.

Stripping quickly, I then wrapped one of the towels around myself quickly. I went to the shower and turned it on. I let the towel drop, revealing my body just as the door opened behind me. I whipped around, grabbing the towel in the process. Aro stood in the door, his eyes wide, when I turned to face him, he quickly looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," Aro admitted. "I thought it was Demetri."

"Still, don't you know how to knock?" I snapped, pulling the towel tighter around me.

Aro looked down again. "Sorry." He slowly looked up. Our eyes met. The feeling I felt in the elevator the day I finished changing returned. _Remember… him… don't do this. You barely know him!_ my more sensible side reminded me. _Forget Steven! This is Aro we're talking about. You love him! He's not like that. He said it himself that he would never harm you! Take him! You might never get a chance like this again!_

Against my better judgment, I let the towel drop so it was around my ankles once more. Aro's eyes widened a little, as he took me in. I chewed my lower lip worriedly, hoping he liked what he saw. A few moments later, Aro also began to undress. He slipped off his black shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. I was a little amused that Aro was wearing modern underwear when everything else he owned looked ancient.

We both looked at each other. He was so beautiful. He was muscular, but not too big. His chest was just as perfect as his face. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he looked without the boxers on.

I began to walk toward him, but apparently, human velocity wasn't enough for him. He darted up to me, and kissed me deeply, locking his arms around my waist. My hands rested on his chest, and I slid them down his front. A moan came from his lips as he kissed me. Smiling a little, my hands reached the top of his boxers.

He pulled away, making me growl. He chuckled at my eagerness, and slipped off the boxers. I stared at him in awe. He was perfect. I wasn't sure if he would fit—he was so much bigger than Steven and Marcus.

This time when Aro came toward me, he cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed my lips softly, almost teasingly. I reached up and stroked his raven hair. He smiled and shivered at my touch. "I want to make this special," he declared.

I nodded and reached up to kiss him once more. Aro kissed me back, demanding entrance with his tongue, which I gave to him quickly. The kiss was perfect and addictive—rough, but not too rough, soft but not too soft. I moaned into his lips as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled me closer and we slowly got down onto the tile floor, the shower still running behind me. Finally, he was hovering over me, still kissing me in a way that should be illegal. His hands ran up my sides, almost tickling me. He finally got to my breasts and began to knead them with his hands.

I moaned. "Please, Aro," I begged.

"Say it," he whispered, his lips pulling away from my own and traveling along my jawline. "Say the words."

I groaned as his lips moved down my neck and too my breasts. The throbbing between my legs got even more noticeable. He outlined my already erect nipples with his tongue. "I… I want you inside me," I finally gasped.

Aro smiled and moved his right hand away from my right breast making me whimper from the loss of contact. His mouth replaced his hand as he showered it with kisses. His right hand went down to my waist and slipped inside me. I moaned at his touch.

He stroked my walls with his finger, smiling. "So wet for me, Amy," he whispered. "I can't remember the last time I had sex with someone I actually loved," he joked.

As he continued to work me with his finger, he moved his lips back up to my own and began to kiss me deeply once more. "Aro," I gasped between the kisses. "I need you… now… I want you…"

Aro smiled. "Just a bit longer," he promised. I gasped suddenly, and screamed Aro's name in pleasure, as I closed my eyes. I felt high, like I was sky diving, and falling to the ground with my parachute closed. My vision when bright with colors, before I opened my eyes to see Aro's glowing face.

"That was one hell of an orgasm," I breathed. If I knew Aro could make me feel like this, I would have taken him in the elevator when I met him. I didn't care if we got caught on tape. It would have been worth it.

Aro chuckled. "And by the look on your face, you loved it," he whispered.

I giggled a little, almost embarrassed. Aro pulled out his finger gently and moved so he was hovering over me more properly. His face was suddenly hard, and almost angry. It was sexy. "I'm upset that I'm not your first… but then again, you're not my first, so I don't think it's right for me to be annoyed."

"It's not exactly my fault," I whispered, pulling his face down closer to mine. "And there's one thing I can say to you, that I could never say to them… I… I love you Aro."

A wide smile spread across Aro's face. Knowing that I'd made him that happy made my silent heart flutter a little. I smiled back at him and kissed his lips.

Aro moaned a little as he began to enter me, slowly. I whimpered a little. I was right—he definitely was bigger than Marcus and Steven were. But the pain was the pleasure and he continued to move further inside, until he was fully sheathed. He growled a little between my lips and pulled me closer still to him.

Once I was used to his size, he began to thrust in and out. My hips moved with his in perfect time. Aro grunted as he moved. "Aro… more," I pleaded.

Aro was panting now. "As you… wish…" he whispered and obliged to my will. Aro smiled a little, before he growled in unison with me as his own release took him.

A/N: This is the first descriptive love scene, I've written so enjoy you little pervs! :D Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please review and follow.


	8. Chapter 7: The Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – The Affair<strong>

Three days after the shower incident, Aro summoned me to this room while Marcus and a few of the guards were out hunting. I hadn't seen him since I left the shower room. For a moment, I was worried he was angry with me, but I knew he was trying to be careful. Sulpicia would still be watching us, and trying to make any excuse to kill me, and Marcus would still be a problem.

It was Renata, Aro's personal guard, who brought me the message. "Miss Amy," the black-haired woman called in her soft, reassuring voice. "Master Aro would like to see you in his room."

I nodded. "Thank you, Renata," I replied, getting off the bed. She accompanied me down the hall to his room, and knocked softly on the oak wood door. "Amy is here, as you requested, Master," Renata called through the door.

"Lovely!" he exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. "Bring her in."

Renata opened the door and beckoned for me to follow as she stepped into the room. Aro stood at the foot of the bed, a wide smile on his face. Once he saw me he walked swiftly over to me, and hugged me to him tightly.

I gasped, in surprise. I was a little surprised by the tightness of his hug, but I was also shocked he did that in front of Renata. So much for secrecy.

Aro pulled away and kissed my head reassuringly. "Do not worry, _mia amore,_" Aro whispered. "Unlike the other members of the guard, Renata is not bound to Caius and Marcus. She is loyal only to me. Our secret is safe with her… From now on, I would prefer it if you told no one else about this, unless you're positive they can trust them. And, if you want to tell me something, it would be best if you told Renata, just so we're sure…"

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around him. Aro smiled. "Renata, you may leave us, but stay nearby and warn us if you see Cia or Marcus," he informed her.

She nodded and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Aro swept me up in his arms, bridal style and carried me over to the bed. I giggled happily as he sat down and snuggled into him. "I've missed you, _mia amore,_" he whispered.

"I don't know if you've forgotten," I whispered into his chest. "But I don't speak Italian."

He chuckled. "Of course, allow me to translate: my love," Aro whispered and kissed my head again.

"How do you say 'I love you' in Italian?" I asked conversationally.

Aro smiled. "_Ti amo,_" Aro whispered. I shuddered. He sounded so sexy when he spoke in Italian. He chuckled when he felt me shudder. "_Mi sono innamorato di te,_" Aro whispered in my ear.

"Aro… I want to try something," I whispered.

He looked at me, a little surprised, but nodded. When I pulled out of him arms, he frowned. "Stand up," I told him as I slipped off the bed. Aro gave me an odd look, but did as I said. "I used to do this for… _him,_ and he really liked it, so I thought I could do it for you."

Aro didn't look convinced. I started to unbutton his shirt. He helped, which made my job easier and slipped it off. I then went down to his pants and unbuttoned them. I felt him already hardening at my touch. I pulled them down around his ankles and got on my knees.

I looked up at Aro. He shook his head, and gave me a disapproving look. "Amy, I don't like this—"

"Just go with it," I whispered. "You'll like it."

I also pulled down his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free of its confinements. I ran my fingers along the length of it, stroking it gently. Aro shuddered. I leaned forward with my head and opened my mouth to take him inside but he grabbed my hair gently and pulled me back.

"I really don't like this."

"Aro…" I sighed.

"Amy, do you know how degrading this is? It's like a sin—you down on your knees like a slave pleasuring me," Aro half growled.

"I don't mind, Aro," I whispered sitting back on my knees, now feeling foolish for asking.

"I know you don't, but I…" He trailed off when he saw the look on my face. I didn't know what I looked like, but I felt very embarrassed, and suddenly self-conscious.

While he was quiet, I moved so I was standing again on my knees and took him in my mouth, paying attention to the tip with my tongue. A low, almost ashamed-sounding moan emitted from his lips. My teeth grazed around the length of him as I took him in farther, sucking gently at first. He began to throb in my mouth, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I got a better taste of him.

"Fuck," Aro half-growled, his darker side coming out to play. Almost instinctively his hand went down to my hair and stroked it. One of my hands moved away from his hips, where I had rested them both, and cupped his balls in my hand. I stroked them gently, as I took in his length as far as I could. I began to suck faster, which brought out more profanity from Aro. "I'm sorry," he whispered before his release took him and he exploded into my mouth.

He tasted divine—much better than _he_ ever did to me. I swallowed his fluids happily, and sucked his erection dry before slowly pulling away. "Don't ever apologize for that," I whispered rising up from my position.

Aro pulled me into his arms. "Amy, that was… amazing, but I still don't like the way you're positioned…" he whispered. He spoke almost as if he was afraid I would be offended that he enjoyed it, or that he didn't like the way I did it.

"Aro," I said running my fingers through his raven hair. "I love you. And it's quite pleasurable for me as well," I added at the end.

He smiled a little and kissed my lips softly, tightening his hold around me. "Sorry for the profanity too…"

I smiled between his lips, ultimately allowing his tongue entrance to my mouth. "A little profanity is always nice in moments like these," I whispered. "It makes you… sexy."

Aro chuckled. "I'll make a note to do it more often."

"I'm over dressed," I whispered quietly.

"I can fix that," he murmured almost darkly before he ripped the clothes from my body in once swift movement.

I giggled a little. "That was my favorite dress," I teased.

"I'll buy you another," he half moaned as we fell back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Aro and I both knew what a dangerous game we were playing. Marcus finding out about the affair was the least of our worries. Aro knew that Marcus was witnessing the bond growing between Aro and me, and would draw his own conclusions, but would never hurt either of us. Sulpicia was a different matter.<p>

If she were to find out of our love, she'd have both our heads. Aro and I made it a point to find time to be alone. Aro broke one of his old habits—he began to let Sulpicia leave the castle. Usually, they kept the wives locked up in the castle for their own safety, but I believed Aro and I both hoped the some vampire would pick her off so we could be together.

Renata and I also became good friends. She was a good person to confide in, and was a nice listener. A knock sounded on the door of Marcus's room. I jumped off the bed and smoothed the red dress I was wearing. "Come in," I called.

"Amy," Renata said as she entered, and gave me a small curtsey. "Aro said it would be best if you remained in your room today. Demetri has tracked down a vampire we've been hunting for a good while. He's bringing him in and the vampire is quite dangerous. Aro is concerned only for your safety, and would appreciate it if you stayed here. He wanted me to pass along the message that he'll come and visit you later on tonight."

I nodded. "Thank you Renata." I wondered how dangerous the vampire was that Aro wanted me to stay in my room for the day. Then again, I figured his request had something to do with the fact that I stopped the previous execution from even happening. At least I assumed it would be an execution.

Renata nodded and left the room.

Once I was alone, I realized I had nothing left to do. Aro wasn't coming to see me, Marcus would be with Aro in the throne room, and I'd read all the books in the room. _Maybe Aro wouldn't mind if I went to the library and got a book or two… I wouldn't be anywhere near the throne room… I wouldn't be hurting anyone…_ I thought to myself.

Deciding that if I was quick, I should be fine. I opened the door cautiously and looked down the corridor both ways. I could smell Aro's, Caius's and Marcus's scents in the hallway as well as the other wives' scents. Sneaking out, and trying to keep my ears on alert for any noises, I darted down the stairs to the library.

I opened the door quickly and practically flung myself inside. As I stood there, trying to get over what just happened—I never was good under pressure—I heard a some utter some disgusted words, I couldn't understand. Looking up, I saw none other than Sulpicia.

"_Insolente cagna!_" Sulpicia spat at me venomously.

I shot her a frosty glare. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you'd be fucking my husband. He told me to wait in the library. I figured he was meeting you," she snarled.

"No. They're bringing in a dangerous vampire. He—Marcus—told me to stay in my room," I said quickly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know what you've been doing with my husband, you little _cagna,_ and it's going to end today!"

I growled. "What are you talking about?"

Without warning, Sulpicia lunged for me. Aro never taught me any defensive, or any fighting maneuvers vampires use. Frankie taught me your basic punches—jabs, hooks, and uppercuts—but I didn't know how vampires fought. Instinctively, I put my hands out in a futile effort to stop her.

She growled, and there was a sound that sounded like someone just broke a porcelain vase, or something of that manner and pain shot up my right arm. I screamed in pain as I looked down to see both my hands were now gone. Sulpicia grabbed me by the throat with one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

I kicked and tried to hit her with my stubs of hands as she slammed me into a bookshelf, making it break. She grabbed me again my arm, but not before I gave her a good kick in the gut, that felt like kicking solid concrete.

Snarling, she yanked me to me feet and secured her right hand around my neck and started to squeeze it. I gasped for breath I didn't need as I struggled. She constricted my throat until she finally leaned in as if she was going to kiss me, but instead, bit into my neck, and with her other hand, twisted my head away.

After that, everything faded into darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please follow and review! Hope you enjoyed! I love cliff-hangers! I'm finally getting the hang of posting so things should be in MUCH better quality. :)**

**Italian to English Translations:**

_Mia amore_ - my love

_Ti amo_ - I love you

_Mi sono innamorato di te_ - I fell in love with you

_Insolente cagna_ - Insolent bitch

_Cagna_ - bitch


	9. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Eight – Aftermath**

"Amy? Amy!" a voice cried. It sounded as if it came from a far off distant land—like a whisper on the breeze, but slowly, the crying got louder. "AMY!" it practically screamed in my face.

My eyes opened to see Mitch hovering over me. He held me up with one hand that was placed on my back; the other was pulling his face up so he could look into my eyes. "AMY!" he cried out in joy and hugged me tightly.

"Mitch… what… what happened?" I asked, feeling very bewildered, and confused.

Mitch pulled away just as I heard footsteps enter the room. Aro stood, his face impassive. "Are you alright?" he asked, his red eyes fixed on me. If I didn't know better I'd say I saw an agonized look flash in his beautiful eyes.

I nodded, gazing at him, worriedly. I remembered fighting with Sulpicia, but why did I blackout? Vampires can't blackout… can they? I opened my mouth to say something else, but Aro just walked away deeper into the small room. The bookshelf Sulpicia slammed me into was thoroughly destroyed. I followed Aro's figure until I gasped. Felix and Jane held Sulpicia stationary. Well, Felix was holding her, Jane was probably inflicting horrible pain on the vampire.

Instinctively, I moved closer to Mitch for protection. Mitch wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Shh, shh," he soothed in a whisper. I smiled weakly and snuggled closer. He reminded me of my brother so much…

Aro glared at his wife. "Take her to the throne room," he said to Felix. Despite the fact that he was giving his wife a death glare, his voice was eerily calm. It betrayed no anger, or malice.

Felix nodded and struggled to move her. When Jane looked away Sulpicia struggled, regaining her strength. "FUCK YOU, ARO!" she shouted.

"Take her out now," Aro said frostily, but his voice was still rather calm.

I flinched when Sulpicia snarled at me when she went by. Once she was out of the room, Aro turned to Mitch and me, his face softer. "Thank you, Mitch. If you would, please take her up to my room."

Mitch nodded and picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me out of the room. Normally, I would have been very embarrassed that Mitch was carrying me like this, especially where anyone could see, but I could have cared less at that moment. I was still in shock from what had just happened.

He opened the door, holding me skillfully with one hand and took me inside Aro's room. He closed the door, still holding me with one hand, and then carried me to Aro's bed and laid me out. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded warily. "Why is everyone worried?"

Mitch looked at her sadly and then took my arm just above my wrist and pulled it forward. My right hand was gone. I gasped. "What happened?"

"Sulpicia was waiting the library for you. She knew that would try to come there. She was going to try to kill you while Aro and Marcus were busy, but there was one thing she didn't count on—me. After she… beheaded you, I burst in attacked her before she could light her match. We were able to put the rest of you back together, but we're still looking for your right hand, we thing Sulpicia hid it," Mitch explained.

I laid there, thinking about it all. Sulpicia had killed me in a way, but Mitch put me back together… I guess this mean the cat was out of the bag for Aro and me… "Do you know…?" I asked suggestively.

"That you and Aro have been having an affair? Yes. Everyone knows," he said, smirking. When he saw my worried, and embarrassed expression, his face softened. "Everyone was sort of expecting it. You two have been giving each other looks for I don't know how long," he teased.

I giggled a little. If I was giving Aro as certain look, I had no idea I was doing so. "I was giving him… a look?"

Mitch laughed. "Yes, you were… well sometimes. Usually it was him—looking you up and down like you were a piece of steak—or a glass of blood."

I chuckled. "Blood…"

"The immortal drink they call it… Hell, I can't agree more."

* * *

><p>Mitch left after a few minutes. I laid on the bed, curled up in a ball. I knew people would probably hate me for what happened. Aro's mate was in trouble, and Marcus's mate was in love with Aro.<p>

The door opened with a creak, but I didn't bother to look. Aro's scent wafted over me. I heard his footsteps as he approached, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that he would be angry with me for leaving Marcus's room. I was also afraid that he would be angry at me for getting his wife in trouble.

"Amy," he whispered, his voice soft and as smooth as honey. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his arm on my shoulder. "Sulpicia will never harm you again."

I rolled over toward him to see his soft beautiful face in the darkness of the room. My hands found his and I pulled him closer until our lips met. Aro cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me back lovingly.

He pulled away and reached into his pocket before pulling out my missing hand. I smiled widely. "Where was it?"

Aro chuckled. "Under some books," he said and helped me put it back on. Once it was secure, he kissed me once more.

"I'm sorry," I whispered pulling away after a moment. I wanted to keep kissing him, but I had to apologize for everything.

Aro looked at me, confused. "What for, _cara mia_?" he inquired.

"For leaving the room when you told me not to, and for… for everything… If I would have…" I trailed off. _If I would have stayed with Steven and been a good girlfriend, none of this ever would have happened. Frankie would be alive, and Aro would be with Sulpicia._

Aro's face suddenly hardened as he frowned. "Never think that again, Amy," he growled darkly. "You did the right thing, and I had been upset with Sulpicia for various things for a long time… Having her out of the way is truly a blessing."

"What about Marcus? He'll hate me now," I whimpered, looking away from him, and pulling my hands out of his so he could no longer read my thoughts.

"Marcus doesn't hate you. He understands. He knows what it's like to lose someone you love more than anything else on this earth… and the last thing he wants is to keep you from being happy," Aro explained reassuringly, rubbing my back.

"But… if I had stayed with Steven… Frankie would still be alive…" I half sobbed, putting my face in my hands.

Aro moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his chest. "Listen to me, _cara mia,_" he murmured softly in my ear. "Not even you could have prevented your brother's death… Sometimes things happen… whether they're intentional or accidents, are uncertain, but from what I can see in your memories, is that Frankie loved you very much… I also can hypothesize that he would want you to be happy above all else… Knowing that you found someone who truly loves you, and you're happy with, would make him the happiest man on earth… second to me of course."

I smiled a little. "You're the happiest man on earth, now?" I teased.

Aro chuckled quietly and kissed the top of my head. "Yes, I am. I can be with you now with no fear. I love you, and you love me… You are mine, now, and for the rest of eternity… That thought alone gives me the happiness most men don't find in a lifetime, and I've lived about two hundred of those."

"I love you…" I whispered. "But I'm still sorry about Sulpicia…"

"Don't be, _cara mia,_" he soothed and kissed my head once more. "I love you too… Forever."

There was a hesitant knock on the door. Aro stiffened, causing me to sniff the air. I recognized the scent immediately—Marcus. Aro hesitated for a moment before calling, "come in!"

Marcus opened the door slowly. His normally blood-red eyes were black now. They seemed to bore into me, examining my soul. "I can now see that the connection between the two of you is irrevocable… _Ella è la tua anima-mate,_" Marcus said the last part to Aro.

Aro nodded. "_Credo di avere lavorato che ormai... Grazie per la comprensione il mio amico,_" Aro replied.

I got annoyed then. "Hello? Inarticulate Italian here," I snapped.

Aro smirked, which made my anger boil higher. "Marcus said: 'she is your soul-mate', and I replied: 'I think I have worked that now, thank you for understanding my friend'," Aro explained.

My jaw dropped. "_Soul-mate?_" I half shrieked. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Everything screamed inside me to remember Steven, and remember the pain he caused me. I wasn't going to fall for that 'soul-mate' crap ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_I sat at a table in Mickey's Diner. That was where our cheap school decided to have the great graduation bash. All the graduates would have preferred if they let the students pick the location and plan the entire thing. One of my good friends, Melissa was having this huge party next Friday night that was going to be wild, and completely amazing. Her parents weren't going to be home so anything goes._

_This party looked, not like a graduation celebration, but more like a senior's get-together. The owner of the diner didn't want anything too loud, or crazy, no matter how many bribes the graduates and parents alike offered. I always imagined graduation parties to be fun, and full of good food and dancing… This was like a fucking abstinence rally._

_I sat at the table, staring into my diet Dr. Pepper, trying to block out the nauseating music that sounded like it belonged in the sixties. Another person slid into the booth beside me._

_Glancing up from my Dr. Pepper, I saw one of the most handsomest men I think I'd ever seen. He was had movie-star good looks and dark brown eyes, with lighter brown hair to match. "Hi," he said alluringly. _

_"Hi," I replied sheepishly, looking down to keep myself from blushing. _

_"I'm Steven," he murmured. There was a sort of darkness about him—a darkness that lured me in like a moth to a lit flame. I felt a sudden desire to fling my arms around him and kiss him all over._

_"I'm Amy," I whispered quietly. _

_"Hello, Amy. I've seen you around school before, and I thought you were very pretty… But I'm sort of shy, you see? And, well… I was a little scared to speak to you," he said, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes._

_I blushed deeply. "I wish I could say the same… and you don't seem so shy now," I commented, avoiding his gaze._

_Steven chuckled. "You're really cute, you know that? So… I was wondering… Would you like to go to Melissa's party Friday night? We could have a couple drinks and all that... Dance… converse… the usual."_

_My heart leapt up into my throat. "Oh… uh… sure."_

* * *

><p><em>Steven had texted me several times over the course of a week. I couldn't wait for Friday night. I missed having him sitting next to him. He was so cute, texting me smiley-faces, and saying 'I love you' over and over in texts. <em>

_I got dressed that night wearing a pair of blue-jeans, and a brown crop top with beaded straps. I couldn't even imagine what Steven was wearing. Whenever I tried to picture him, I just saw him naked. I felt dirty for thinking, it but he looked so amazing._

_Steven texted me when he was in the driveway. Squealing to myself, I ran down the stairs to meet him. I had told my parents that Steven and I were going to two movies that night, so we would be out late, and we wouldn't be disturbed at the party._

_Running outside, I saw him pull up in his gray, Volkswagen Passat. Smiling, I skipped down the driveway to his car, and opened the passenger door. He sat in the driver's side wearing a white shirt and a gray blazer over it. He wore black jeans and black Converse shoes. _

_"You look… sexy," he complemented as I sat in the passenger's side. He put his sunglasses on, though it was nighttime and backed out of the driveway once my seatbelt was on._

_"You too," I giggled, flushing. _

_Steven chuckled, and drove quickly to the party. It was already dark outside, and I was happy to be with him again. Something about being in the dark with him was almost eerie. Even though he looked so sexy, he also looked dark, and untrustworthy. _

_When we arrived at Melissa's the place was already overrun with graduates. Steven stopped at the sidewalk. He looked at me from the driver's side, his brown eyes sincere. "Amy, whatever happens tonight… I want you to know, that I love you… And I believe that we are meant to be together. I love you… and I think that you're my soul-mate." _

_I gasped. Could he really be telling the truth? He loved me, and he thought we were meant to be together? "I love you too, Steven." _

_We went inside and spent a half-hour downstairs. Steven never let me get thirsty, and always filled my cup up with more… I didn't know what it was exactly, but it tasted divine, and it was very addictive. Besides, I trusted Steven, and I loved him._

_"Amy, there's something I want to show you," he whispered in my ear. Even though his voice was so soft, I could hear him above the rest of the crowd. _

_I giggled, feeling a little tipsy. "Okay," I said enthusiastically, taking his hand._

_After that, everything went by in a blur. One minute, we were downstairs, the next, we were upstairs in Melissa's parents' room. "Why are we in here?" I asked._

_Steven's face was hard. He didn't reply as he locked the door, and slipped off his blazer and white shirt. "We're gonna have some fun."_

_"What kind of fun?" I asked, astonished by the abs in his chest._

_"The fun kind," Steven replied, walking up to me. He began to pull up my shirt. I giggled, letting him. I couldn't believe it! I was going to have sex with Steven on our first date! He really did love me! He had to have loved me, or else he wouldn't be doing this._

_I helped him as we both stripped. Almost growling, he shoved me back on the bed, making me gasp at his strength and roughness. He hovered over me, and took both my hands and held them over my head on the bed with on hand. With the other, he squeezed my breasts roughly, and pinched my nipples, causing me to cry out in pain. He chuckled at my agony and continued to do so as he suddenly, and roughly shoved his erection inside me, causing me to scream in pain._

_What kind of fun was this? This wasn't fun! This was torture! He kept doing it—pinching and pulling my breasts, and pulling out of my completely, giving me a millisecond of relief, before pounding back inside me again. He hurt me, and hurt me, and hurt me… _

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! R & R please! :D


	10. Chapter 9: Break Up

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Break Up<strong>

Once I finally snapped out of my flashback, Aro sat next to me, my hands in his. His blood-red eyes looked sad and tortured. "Amy… you know Marcus and I would never lie, or take advantage of you," Aro murmured. "You have had bad experience with men in the past, but we are not like that. We're from a completely different era, and the last thing I would want to do is hurt you like that."

My heart cracked at his words. As much as I wanted to believe him, I just couldn't. It was too soon. It wasn't like I was still in love with Steven… I just… I knew Aro was different. I knew Aro would never dream of hurting me… I just had… I had trust issues when it came to relationships I supposed. My more reasonable side tried to tell me that there was no reason to doubt Aro's words. He loved me, and he already had slept with me, so why would he make up a soul-mate lie?

"Amy…" he murmured hearing my thoughts.

"I'm sorry… I just… never mind," I murmured quietly. I didn't want to dwell on Steven… I didn't want to think that he would betray me. _This is Aro, Amy. You love him more than life itself. Trust him. Take a chance. Love him. Sulpicia is gone now, so you can be happy._

Aro heard my thoughts, since my hand was still in his. "Your thoughts are correct, _cara_ _mia,_" he murmured. "I love you… and… and…" he slid off the bed and reached into his pocket. He took out a large diamond ring and held it up to me. I gasped. "And, I would be honored if you would marry me."

I stared at him, then looked at the ring. I couldn't believe it. Everything told me to refuse, but I couldn't bear to think of losing him if I refused his offer. "Yes," I whispered.

* * *

><p>The preparations for the wedding began straightaway. Aro was more excited than I was. He put Renata and Heidi in charge of everything, knowing I wasn't good at those kinds of things. I was just worried about the day when he would announce our love to the rest of the Volturi.<p>

I was walking down the hall that had the shower room, and the library along the walls, exploring. There were many other rooms around, all with the doors closed, possibly even locked. I was too scared to try any of them.

"Come out, come out, Alec!" Jane's voice came from up the staircase as she came down in human velocity. "You can't hide foreve—" she broke of when she saw me and looked down. If she were human, I'm sure she would have been blushing fiercely.

"Hey, Jane," I greeted her casually, as if I never heard. "What brings you down here?"

Jane looked down at her feet. She was wearing a black dress that came down to just below her knees. She wore black shoes, that had small heels, and around her neck, she wore a necklace that bore the Volturi crest. "I was looking for Alec… We're playing Hide-and-Seek," she admitted.

My lips curled up at the edges. "Mind if I join you?" I asked, smirking slightly. I Wow, I was twenty-two years old. I hadn't played Hide-and-Seek since I was… I don't know nine.

Jane smiled widely. "Really? Great! Alec, Amy's playing too!" she shouted at the top of her lungs so wherever Alec was, he'd hear."

I giggled a little. Jane had been so embarrassed when I'd caught her, but now it seemed as if she didn't give a damn whether the entire castle heard her. I just hoped that Felix and Demetri didn't hear. They'd never let me live it down.

"Should I go hide?" I queried. I remembered how to play, but I wasn't sure if they had a special way.

"Wait, you need to help me find Al—" Jane cut off and turned around. I hadn't heard anyone approach, but that's when I smelled him.

"My apologies, Jane, but I'm afraid Amy won't be playing with you today. I have business with her," Aro said gently as I turned to face him. My lover shot me a playful smirk.

Jane understood. "Very well, master," she said obediently. There was a longing look in her red eyes. She glanced over her shoulder at the long corridor before her.

Aro just nodded and turned away from her in clear dismissal. Jane giggled quietly and shot off down the hall at vampire speed. "Amy," Aro called as he headed toward the spiral staircase.

I followed him quickly, enjoying his scent once more. He smelled like men's cologne. It was strong, but seductive and dangerously addictive. As I came to his side, Aro took my hand in his. For a brief moment, my stomach twisted. Was today the day we'd announce our affairs to the rest of the coven?

Aro chuckled, hearing my thoughts. "Not yet, _cara mia,_" Aro soothed as we reached the top of the staircase that led to the rooms. I could already hear the sounds of love coming from Caius's room. Then, I got a clearer picture of why I was actually brought up here.

Hearing my thoughts once more, Aro smiled slyly. "All those sounds of such things made me think of you, and… well I got lost in my fantasies beyond the point of no return. I need you to help me release…"

"How would you like me to do that… master?" I asked, pushing him up against the wall, not caring that we were still in the hallway.

Aro searched my face for a moment, as if trying to decide whether he liked his new nickname or not. I knew he was very captious about what I said and did with him. He told me that he didn't necessarily like anything that made me sound, or appear servile towards him. I told him, that most of the actions, I enjoyed as much as he did, but he still was unsure, and felt bad whenever he found pleasure in such things… A gentleman as always.

Finally, he smiled. "You know exactly how," he murmured finally, kissing my nose.

My hands rand down the length of his chest, wishing more, and more every second that it was bare. Deciding to toy with him, just as he had done with me our first time, I moved closer and kissed up his jawline and to his ear, where I nibbled on his earlobe. "Say it," I whispered through the flesh of his ear, before kissing down his neck.

Aro groaned. "Amy… I want you to…" he trailed off as my hands reached the top of his trousers, and played with his belt buckle. He let out another guttural noise.

"Say it, Aro. Talk to me, baby."

"I want you to fuck me," he finally whispered. With that, he swept me off me feet and into our room.

* * *

><p>A couple days passed, and Aro still never called me to talk to the rest of the Volturi, not that I wasn't glad that our marriage was still hushed. I wasn't looking forward to telling everyone our secret. I was mainly worried about how some of the female vampires that were close to Sulpicia would feel about me stealing the dead woman's husband—particularly Athenodora, Corin, and Heidi. I knew Jane would be on my side. I searched for her occasionally to see if she were still up for that game of Hide-and-Seek, but we never seemed to meet often.<p>

Aro seemed to be always busy on one thing or another, so I kept to myself unless he summoned me, wandering about the castle. I discovered multiple other rooms. I always knew that the castle was much larger than it seemed, but, in fear of losing my way, I stayed out of such areas. Even though I was sure that Aro would send someone like Felix or Demetri to find me, I didn't need their cracks about girls and directions.

Most of my time was spent in the library. I enjoyed their extensive collection, though Aro advised me to stay out of Caius's personal section unless I wanted a shrill rebuking. I walked into the library one morning, to stumble across a scene I would have loved to never have seen.

On one of the desks were a man and a woman moving together as one. I recognized the man instantly as Demetri. The woman was none other than Caius's wife, Athenodora. I quickly tried to leave, but the woman's eccentric voice called me back. "Wait." Her voice was unlike that of any other I've heard. It had this strange accent I didn't recognize, it seemed exotic.

I stopped and turned to face them. Demetri backed away from Caius's wife and looked at me sheepishly before grabbing a robe and putting it on. The woman, not bothering to dress slid off the desk. I made a mental note never to sit in that particular desk.

"Before we can let you go, you have to promise you won't tell anyone about what you've seen here. Especially Aro, Marcus or Caius. I don't care what you tell that little sewer filth. He can want me all he likes, but he's not getting anywhere with me," Athenodora said acidly.

I fought the desire to slap her across the face. "Mitch is not some sewer filth!" I growled.

She laughed out loud. "You think you're all that because you're Aro's new plaything right? Yeah, I know exactly what you've been doing with my _best friend's_ husband!" she hissed. "Aro doesn't love you! He never loved you! He never loved Sulpicia either! Every couple century or so, he'd get bored with Sulpicia and pick up some slutty whore off the street whose life was miserable, and tried to give them to Marcus, only to keep them for himself in the long run! He just did it to piss Sulpicia off, and change things up!"

Her words cut right through me. Demetri glared at his lover. "Why did you have to go tell her that, Dora?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"What? She deserves to know," Athenodora replied frostily.

I couldn't take it. I ran out of the library and up the stairs. I couldn't go to Aro. He'd never tell me the truth. I couldn't believe it! I fell for it again! Why did I trust him? Why did I give him my heart just so he could rip it in two? I stopped when I reached Aro's floor and began to let out tearless sobs. I leaned back against the opposite wall to the doors and slid down and hid my face in my knees.

A door opened. I prayed it wasn't Aro. "Amy?" Marcus asked, as he knelt down beside me. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Aro… Aro… Aro's done this before," I whimpered.

Marcus looked away. "Athenodora… I knew she would do this…"

His arms circled around me in a hug. I hugged him back tightly. I buried my face in his chest. "Why? Why didn't anyone tell me? How many did he have?"

"A good many… but the bond between you two—"

"Is a lie!" I hissed, cutting him off. "He doesn't love me, he just wanted me for one reason!"

"Amy—" he started, but I pulled out of his arms and ran to Aro's room. I pulled the door open. It was angry as usual. I scribbled a note down on a piece of paper, and put on his pillow. The note read:

_Dear Aro,_

_I don't really think you deserve and explanation for why I'm leaving. I thought you loved me! I thought you cared… I thought that you would be the last person to betray me like this! I know about all your past lovers who just happened to be Marcus's potential mates. I know everything! I trusted you dammit! Forget it. The marriage is off… You really hurt me Aro. I want you to know that. Don't come after me. I won't be coming back. Find some other "slutty whore" to fool around with. I **loved** you, Aro Volturi. Good-bye._

_-Amy_

With that, I ran out of the castle once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe, I've said it before, but I love cliff-hangers! Athenodora is being a bitch as always... Well she is in my stories at least...


	11. Chapter 10: Tempers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
>AN: Sorry for the shortness. This will most likely be about 15 Chapters long. :) Just wanted to tell you. I'm a little proud of Aro's speech toward the end. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Tempers<strong>

No one came after me. I was glad, but hurt at the same time. Maybe no one cared about me there anymore. Jane was too independent, but I knew she'd worried. I barely knew Alec… Felix might be a little upset, but I knew that Mitch would miss me the most… Aro being the only exception if he missed me at all.

I could not get Aro out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. He was already there. I was irrevocably in love with him. My sensible side kept telling me to forget him and that he's no better than Steven was, but I just couldn't. I loved Aro. A part of me wanted him to come back, like he had the first time, but another part wanted him to stay the hell away.

The truth was, I needed him, but I was too proud to go back and ask him to forgive me. I was playing with the ring on my finger, when I realized it was Aro's wedding ring. I stared down at it, and let out a tearless sob.

"I thought you would have taken it off by now," a silky voice sounded in front of me. I looked up to see Aro standing in front of me, his face impassive.

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe he'd came. I was standing in the middle of the forest somewhere in Austria. "Why?" I was all I could ask.

"The first times weren't like this one Amy! I'd done this before, yes, but I love you! I love you more than you could imagine!" Aro said moving toward me.

I backed away from him, gazing at him frostily. "No you don't. You only wanted one thing, and you got it! You're no better than Steven was!" I shouted defiantly at him. I took the diamond ring off and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest. "I hate you Aro!" I lied through my teeth.

Aro gazed at me sadly. "Amy…"

"LEAVE!" I screamed in his pained face. I turned away from him, letting out tearless sobs.

Aro didn't leave as I had told, him but rather came up behind me and tried to wrap his arms around me. I whipped around and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. He stumbled back, holding his jaw in his hands. A crack had formed where my fist landed. He stood here, almost doubling-over for a few moments until the crack healed and he stood upright again.

Guilt washed through me. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Amy, I love you more than life itself. I would die for you right now if I could! I would do anything to prove that to you! I need you! I'm a wreck without you," he begged quietly. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I looked away, still not convinced. "No you don't. You don't need me. You just need some other whore to trick," I replied frostily.

"Amy…" he half-groaned. "What don't you understand? Do you think Marcus lied for me?" he demanded, his voice sounding almost angry now.

"Aro, the last person who called me their soul-mate also tore my heart out and stomped on it behind my back," I whispered my voice cracking.

"I'M NOT STEVEN, AMY!" he shouted at me.

More tears came. I flinched away from him. Aro would never yell at me, at least the Aro I knew. I tried to run away from him, but he grabbed my arm and held it in an iron grip. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" I screamed back at him and punched him again. He let go that time, and I was able to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

I watched Amy dart off into the trees. I stared after her, in shock. I had no idea what had come over me. I thought I promised myself that I would never yell, hit, or abuse Amy. I thought that I had promised myself not to become another Steven. I thought I had promised her that I would love her. I thought… I thought she would love me just as unconditionally as I loved her.

Marcus emerged from the trees behind me. I smelled him before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Brother," he began, his deep voice solemn and sad. "Perhaps it would be in everyone's best interest if you allowed me to talk to her."

"No, brother," I replied swiftly. I didn't want Marcus to go anywhere near her. I was still possessive of her, and partially perturbed with Marcus for sleeping with my soul-mate. He should have seen it all before it began.

"Then perhaps the gutter scum?" he suggested, in the nicest way possible to refer to that sewer filth Amy saved. Vampires like that didn't deserve to live. They had no code of honor they were bound to. They were untrained, wild, primitive savages.

"I don't want him anywhere near her either," I growled. I didn't like how close Amy and that Scum were. She said she saw him as a brotherly figure only, but I saw the way he looked at her. He wanted her like I did. He should know better. She was mine. If he ever laid a finger on her, I would personally behead him.

"Brother Aro," Marcus said, obviously annoyed. "I think it's clear that Amy is not willing to speak with you. If anyone can convince her to return I do believe Mitch is the one."

I was surprised that Marcus had used the Scum's real name. No one in the elite guard, or the true coven (Amy being the exception) called him by his name. "What makes you believe that so strongly, brother?" I growled, practically spitting out the word "brother".

"Aro," Marcus snapped. Whenever we didn't call each other "brother" we were either highly impatient with one another, or we were just relaxing and acting like normal humans. I could not use my human brain here. This required difficult thinking that only a vampire brain was capable of. A woman's mind was an enigma to men.

"Aro," he repeated once more. "Look at the facts. She's furious with you because—"

"Because Athenodora told her I'd done this before—it was only _one time!_ And Monica was one of my biggest mistakes," I replied hotly. I fought the urge to punch down an extraordinarily large spruce tree that towered just a few feet away.

"What she did was wrong," Marcus concurred.

"If she wasn't Caius's wife she would be dead by now! If I had the nerve to tell Caius about her and Demetri, she would be dead by now, and if not at my hands, Caius's. Demetri as well, but he is too valuable to lose," I snarled in rage. I hated that woman with passion.

"And if Athenodora was to die, we would all be bachelors once more, and who would that help? One King with a broken heart is bad enough, but three Kings is even worse. What would become of the Volturi? I ask you this Aro: do you want to be like me? A shell? A man with no woman to love because her was foolish enough to let her out of his sight and she was killed, in your case, you let her run because you were too proud to ask another man's help? Do you want to be heartbroken? Wondering whether she found forgetfulness in another man's arms?" he asked, completely serious.

The idea made me want to squirm. No, obviously I didn't want that.

Sometimes I wondered if Marcus just knew me that well, or if he could read minds. "Then tell me this Aro: will you send Mitch after her?"

I let out an annoyed hiss. He'd beaten me, as always. "Very well. Tell that Scum he's to leave very soon," I growled before turning around to stalk back to the castle.

* * *

><p>I went back to the castle with Marcus and descended the stairs to the Scum's room. I passed Jane on the way.<p>

"Master," he high, clear voice rung out.

I turned look at her, impatiently. Jane was one of my favorites. She was smart, and possessed an almost evil quality about her. But at the same time, she was as gentle as a butterfly. "Jane, my dear, I am in a bit of a hurry," I explained to her, my voice eerily calm.

"I was just wondering if had found Mistress Amy yet, sir," she said, looking at her feet. "I miss her."

If I had a heart, it would have ached. "I do too, my dear. I do too."

I thought about Amy so much since she had gone. I missed her so much, it hurt. My whole body ached for her. In a way, it destroyed me to think about what I had done to her. I had made her a monster. I had made her no better than I. I missed being human. Some nights after the change, I would sit out in the rain, missing the way it felt on my skin. I had hoped that the rumors that vampires could not appear in mirrors were true. I still wish it was. Sometimes, when I walk up to one, I still expect to see my human self—alive with blood rushing through me. With slightly tanned skin, black hair and green eyes, but whenever I look in the mirror, the only thing I see is a red-eyed monster staring back at me.

I had done that to Amy as well. When I changed Sulpicia in hopes that she would be my Amy, I never had any other thoughts about what she would feel like. I had asked her, she had said yes. I never felt any remorse. Maybe it was because she had agreed, and Amy had not. Or maybe it was because I never truly loved Sulpicia. It was Amy I was waiting for.

After the change, and a long time afterward, my heart didn't beat. No one but Carlisle Cullen knew or understood the pain I felt inside. The pain I lived every day. I was scared to truly fall in love. Sulpicia was one thing, and after a few decades of marriage, I knew she was not the one. I was scared to fall in love, because I was scared to lose her. I was afraid of losing everything I loved again. I now had lost everything I loved… again. When I met Amy, she took away that pain. She sewed up the wounds that vampire had sliced through me. And the first time kissed, in the first time in a good three thousand years, my heart began to beat again.

I knew I had to get Mitch to go get her.

Knocking on his door, I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to answer. He answered a few moments later, bare-chested. "Come on," I practically snarled, grabbing arm. Wow, when did I get so primitive?

Mitch stumbled after me like he was a weak human. "Where are you taking me?" he asked, fear brimming in his voice.

"To get Amy back."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! R & R Please! :)


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Unexpected<strong>

I had punched Aro. I couldn't seem to get over that as I checked into a hotel. I used some of the credit cards Aro had given me when I still lived with him. I hoped he wouldn't be angry—no. I didn't give a fuck if he was angry I was using his money. _It's all his damn fault, anyway! Fuck him! I hate that lying son of a bitch!_ I thought angrily. But I knew deep down, I loved him. Why was I resisting it so much?

A bellboy took me upstairs to my room. When he carried my bags, I thought he was nice. When he opened my room door for me I thought that was nice too. When he put his hand on his butt and told me he was still a virgin, I hit him. I had to imagine what Aro would have done to him. I smirked as I closed the door of my room, leaving him holding his most likely broken jaw in the hallway. I probably should have drank the fool.

I sat on the bed and turned on the TV. I had worn sunglasses even though it was November to hide my still red eyes. Aro would have been proud of me… Aro…

Closing my eyes, I lay back on the bed, running a hand through my hair. I decided to shred my button-down green shirt and tossed it in the corner so I was only in a white tank-top. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail. Lying on the bed, I stared at the ceiling focusing on the lines in the paint and trying not to think about you-know-who.

My mind had other ideas. It kept bringing him back in everything I thought of. I finally gave into my thoughts about my vampire lover, and let a fantasy take over…

* * *

><p><em>Everything was so perfect. I opened my eyes to see sunlight slanting through a stained-glass window. I looked around to find that I was in a bed—well the remains of a bed. The soft spongy material of the mattress was ripped up and the pillows were shredded, leaving feathers all over the place. The room around me also seemed to have been destroyed. Doors, dressers, even the bedframe had been broken in one way or another. I looked around, my mouth open in surprise and horror.<em>

_A dark chuckle from the one corner I had not yet looked made my mouth close. I looked toward it to see my lover; my master; my lord. He walked toward me, wearing black pants and a black button-down shirt that was unbuttoned. His long raven hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his hands were carelessly resting in his pockets, pulling back the sides of his shirt, exposing his glorious chest. Just the sight of him sent waves of desire rippling under my skin._

_My eyes moved up and down his body hungrily until I saw the bulge in his pants. I involuntarily licked my lips. I remembered his size, and fire ignited between my legs. I wanted him so badly now. He looked at me, smiling crookedly, then followed my gaze to his rising pillar. He smirked and ripped the pants off his body; he wasn't wearing underwear. Now that it was free, I could view him properly. I swear that thing got bigger and bigger every time I saw it. _

_He smirked at my eyes. They had to have been bulging just like his pants had been. "You're staring, cara mia," he pointed out, causing me to look down. He darted over to my side and took my chin in his massive, hand. God, those hands… His touch made the fire flare. "It's alright, but I'm afraid that I don't have the privilege of enjoying any show. Would you mind giving me that pleasure?" he asked motioning to my shirt and jeans. _

_There was something in his voice that told me I couldn't refuse. I unbuttoned my shirt quickly and let it slide off me. I hadn't been wearing a bra. I was slightly surprised I hadn't noticed that earlier. Girls tend to notice those things. Aro didn't want to wait for my pants, he placed one hand on my sternum, and with the other, unbuttoned the one button and unzipped the zipper. I also wasn't wearing underwear. _

_He didn't take my pants off immediately, rather he slid his hand down so it was positioned between my legs and began to massage the entrance through my pants. I moaned. Dear God di that feels good. He looked at my face that was twisted in desire and pleasure and smirked. He moved so he hovered over me, and began to hump me. He was teasing me in the most cruelest of ways now, but it felt too good to complain over._

_After a few minutes of torture and pleasure at the same time, Aro slide my pants off and slipped on finger inside my already very wet walls. With the other hand, he ran it up my stomach and to my breasts. He took the nipple of one and pinched it gently enough that it didn't hurt badly, but hard enough it gave me the pleasure I wanted. His hands were so magical. _

_His other practiced finger stroked my inner walls for a while, before he slid another in, and then three. I was wriggling under him in pleasure. It was too much for me to sit still. I waited impatiently for the moment I could return all of it to him. _

_He pulled his fingers out, causing me to whimper. He chuckled at me eagerness. The next thing I felt was his cool tongue teasing my entrance. I gasped and grasped the already destroyed bed with my hands. He slid it inside gently and lapped up whatever fluids I produced. I was so close to my release and I didn't want it to explode over his face. He seemed to guess when it was coming, for at that moment, he pulled back a little so his face didn't get soaked before lapping up the rest of it. "You're so tasty Amy. I wish I could have gotten a better taste of your blood."_

_"Aro… Master…" I breathed. I didn't know why I was so breathless. I was supposed to be a vampire. "Please let me give it back to you. I want to pleasure you as well."_

_Aro thought for a moment before nodding. He switched places with me so he lay back on the bed looking quite relaxed except for his hard, erect pillar. I got closer to it slowly and began to stroke it with my hands. Aro gripped the bed just as I had and moaned. Smirking, I lowered my mouth onto the tip, paying attention to it with my tongue. He moaned as I swallowed him further, licking up the pre-cum. _

_He growled and knotted his fingers in my hair and decided the speed of my sucking. I gladly led him, and tried to almost massage his erection with my tongue. He moaned loudly whenever I did something exceptionally right, which was surprisingly a lot more than I would have expected. _

_When he released inside my mouth, I sucked him dry before pulling away._

There was a knock on the door.

_I growled in my fantasy. "Go away!" I snarled, but instead of the knocker, it was my Aro that began to fade. "No! Come back, Aro! God, I'm gonna make whoever interrupted this pay!" I snarled._

The knocking continued. "Amy!"

* * *

><p>"Amy!" a familiar voice called from outside the room. My eyes opened and I looked at the door. I jumped off the bed and opened it to see Mitch standing in front of me.<p>

"Mitch!" I squealed happily. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I was surprised at how much I had missed him. He was like Frankie. He really was. Without thinking, I pulled away a little and kissed him on the lips.

There was a deep, menacing growl, and I pulled away to see Aro standing in the hallway, watching with infuriated eyes. "Aro," I whispered. "It's not what you think! I just… I… I don't know what happened! It's not his fault!" I said, pulling Mitch in the room behind me. I had never seen Aro angry like this before. I still wasn't sure if his anger was directed at me or Mitch, but I preferred it was me.

"Get away from her, you useless piece of gutter trash!" he snarled at Mitch.

Fury suddenly erupted inside me like a volcano. "Don't talk to him like that!" I snapped at him, stalking up to Aro. I pulled my arm back to punch him, but he grabbed it, his face melted into a pleading look.

"Amy… Don't, please. I need you. Come back," he whispered.

I stared at him for a moment before sinking to my knees, sobbing tearlessly. I couldn't stay mad at him. I couldn't. I loved him too much. I was addicted to him. I hugged Aro's ankles and curled into a ball by his feet. Aro knelt down and pulled me into his arms. He murmured reassuring and soothing words, that didn't help.

"I'm sorry, Aro. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I kept whispering over and over as I sobbed into his chest. He was wearing the same black outfit he wore in my fantasy, but the golden Volturi crest was presented proudly on his chest. He kissed my hair over and over, holding me tightly to him as if he would lose me again if he let go.

"Maybe I should go," Mitch suggested, and began to walk toward the door.

"Mitch," Aro said as the he began to leave.

Mitch paused and looked over his shoulder at us curled up on the floor.

"Thank you," Aro whispered. His voice wouldn't have been audible to human ears, but Mitch heard it loud and clear. He smiled a little before leaving us alone and closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, both of us were silent. I waited for the fury—both his and mine. It didn't seem right that we just sat there, wrapped in each other's arms. We should have been outraged at each other for what had gone on during this… altercation in our relationship, but the anger never came. Both of us just sat there enjoying each other's company, and taking in the other's scent, and enjoying the bittersweet reunion.

I made the first move. I finally leaned up to kiss him, but he was the one who really started it all. He understood my motives, and pulled my face with both hands to his, crushing my lips to his. I kissed him back, running my tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance which granted gladly. While our tongues danced with almost organized, intricate moves, Aro peeled off my clothes, one layer at a time before I was bare in his arms. Then it was my turn to strip him, but was very fun since I hadn't seen his body in what seemed like ages.

I pulled away and for a moment, I sat there, on my knees, admiring his gorgeous body. He sat lay in front of me, his head up and looking at my own. We took each other in, and we both seemed to realize how long it had been and how desperately we needed this release. I got an idea and took his hand. Aro looked at me, then looked into my thoughts, and smirked devilishly as he saw my fantasy. There was something about his smirk that frightened me, and turned me on.

He opened his eyes and moved toward me. We switched places so I was on my back underneath him and he hovered over me. Just as he slid the tip in, he groaned. I looked at his face; it wasn't his usual pleasure-filled guttural sound, but it sounded almost like he was in pain. His eyebrows were furrowed as he climbed off me and sat back on the floor. I sat up and moved toward him. "Aro, baby what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know…" he breathed in gasps. "I just… I feel so weak all of a sudden… I've never felt this way before."

Fear took hold of me. I tried not to panic as Aro fell back on the ground, blinking his eyes. It looked like he was going to pass out. "Aro, stay with me!" I begged. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! MITCH, JANE, FELIX, SOMEONE!" I yelled and put my hands on Aro's cheeks. "Hold on."

The door slowly opened behind me with a long creak. I looked over my shoulder to see the silhouette of a man. He was a vampire, I could smell that much. He was dressed in all black and was wearing a hoodie that shielded his face from sight.

Aro used whatever strength he had and sat up. "Who are you?" he rasped.

"You wouldn't know me, but I'm sure the whore does," a dark, familiar voice sneered. I went cold, and began to tremble. I knew that voice. I knew that voice so well… At that moment, I too began to feel weak. I felt so weak I could collapse right there. It felt like all the energy and all the happiness was being drained out of me. I collapsed on top of Aro who winced as I fell on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly, not wanting to be taken from him again.

"Who am I, Amy?" the man asked. He came up beside us and pulled his hood down to reveal that all too familiar smirk.

"Steven…" I whispered. Aro let out a low growl, but was too weak to do more. I held Aro tighter. "Aro please don't let him take me." I felt guilty for asking this of Aro when he barely had the strength to move.

Steven just laughed. "He can't help you now, Amy. No one can."

"What are you doing to him? To us?" I asked, the heavy weakness returning. It felt like something was crushing me into Aro. I couldn't get up, something was keeping me there. The weakness was so overwhelming and overpowering now I could barely speak."

"That's my power, you see?" he snickered. "I can make people weaken before me. You will be just like a human whenever you're around me. I am a vampire now. It's it fortunate that I was changed by that stupid newborn girl with that golden-eyed family? The Cullens," Steven said, chuckling darkly.

Aro and I both gasped. The newborn girl he was talking about had to be Bella. I could tell she was still fairly new like I was. Bella had done this, unintentionally of course, but she still did this.

"Yes, Carlisle, the leader was very intrigued with my power. He asked me if I wished to join his petty little coven, which I refused. The redhead mind reader read my thoughts and suggested I should go to Italy. He said I might find an old friend there. Of course, I had hidden most of the abuse parts. Those foolish yellow-eyes would believe anything they hear," Steven explained.

He knelt down beside us were our clothes lay. He picked up Aro's crest and held it in his hands. "So, this is the Volturi symbol, eh?" he asked, pretending to sound interest, then gave his mocking chuckle. "The most powerful vampire coven in the world, ha! How powerful can they be when their main leader can be manipulated by me? An 'unsteady newborn' as the blond emotions freak called me. What the fuck does he know?

"You know, after I take back what is rightfully mine," he continued, glance at Aro and I. His red eyes locked with Aro's black eyes. Steven's eyes seemed to be dancing with enjoyment, while Aro's were full of hatred and rage. Aro could read every though I was thinking since I was so close to him. He could see all the horrible things that Steven had done to me as I relived them in my mind.

"After all that, I think I might make my own mark on this… Volturi. They're weak," he jeered.

"You know nothing!" Aro spat. "The Volturi… is the most powerful… coven in… existence! They will burn you once they find out what you did to their Mistress!"

Steven just laughed. "I'd love to see them touch me."

"Believe me, they will!" Aro snarled.

Steven rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up so I stood in front of him. "Well, Amy it's good to see your beautiful body again," he chuckled, not hiding that his eyes were running up and down my bare figure.

"Stay away from her!" Aro warned.

"Who's gonna stop me, old man? Obviously not you, so I guess she's mine," he laughed. The weakness got increasingly worse until I began to slip into to blackness… no not blackness… it was more like oblivion.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehehe! Cliffie again! :D Hope you enjoyed. R & R please!


	13. Chapter 12: Steven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Author's Note: I don't know how you'll like the plot twist, but I hope you don't hate me. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Steven<strong>

I woke someplace dark and cold. I wasn't sure how I could feel the cold since I was a vampire, and I thought we were immune to the elements. There was a gasp behind me. Rolling over, I discovered a few things. One, I was naked. Two, I was either in a sewer, or in a very damp and smelly basement. Three, Steven stood no more than two feet away from me, gazing at me with black eyes.

"Incredible," he breathed. "It seems like I'm stronger than I ever imagined. If I use my powers excessively, and powerful enough, I can make vampires almost human…" he whispered, walking up to me. "I can smell your blood. Dear God, you smell delicious."

He grabbed my forearm and pulled me to my feet. I went with him, not having the strength to resist. I didn't feel as week as I had before, but I certainly wasn't strong. A chilly breeze grazed the edges of my skin making me shiver. I instinctively leaned into Steven for warmth, but he was colder still. Chuckling he pulled me closer. "Normally, I would cover you up, and give you such niceties, but you left me, so I believe I'll let you suffer," he spat the last part and shoved me back to the ground.

Water pooled around my skin chilling me to the bone. It was then I was able to look around. I was in a sewer of some sort. In either direction long corridors extended far under the city, snaking underneath all the houses and receiving their wastes. The darkness seemed to swallow the corridor both ways. Steven and I were on a narrow path that was covered in water, which was most likely mixed with other undesirable fluids. On the sides of the path were small rivers of waste that flowed a slow moving pace to the center of the sewers. The walls were covered in a disgusting green slime, and if I stared at it long enough, I could have sworn it was creeping downward into the river of muck.

Steven walked toward me again and kicked me somewhat gently in the ribs. I winced. "What are you going to do with me? Keep me trapped down in this sewer?" I asked, trying to keep my face away from the dirty water.

He pondered that question for a moment. "For a while," he said. "We are actually directly under Volterra, and your lover boy has yet to be seen. I think the scent of the sewers masks ours, and now that you're human again, your scent has changed."

Anger flared through me, but for the first time in couldn't remember how long, it wasn't at Aro. "Aro will find me. He knows you have me! The Volturi has the best tracker in the world, and Aro won't rest until he finds me!" I snapped.

Steven snickered, and tried to imitate my voice in a vexing way. "The Volturi this, the Volturi that," he mocked in a high voice. "The Volturi are fools! If they were as smart as they claim to be, you'd be back with your lover, and I'd be dead. And I'm obviously not dead, so they're an utter failure."

He laughed moronically as I struggled to my feet. I hurt everywhere. I didn't know whether it was from the change back to human, or from Steven's abuse, but I definitely ached. "No, Steven," I defiantly declared. "You were dead on the inside long ago. Whatever remains of your soul were no doubt shattered and sucked into a black oblivion when you were changed. Now you are on the outside what you've always been on the inside—a monster."

His laughing has ceased and he was gazing at me with an unreadable expression. "Is that what you think I am?" he asked, his voice just as unreadable as his face.

"Yes," I breathed, losing some of my nerve. "A soulless monster; it's all you ever were, and now it's all you'll ever be. You're a vampire and now you have no chance to repent. You will never be forgiven by me or anyone else."

Steven let out a snarl. "_I didn't ask, nor do I need your forgiveness!_" he shouted, spitting each word with obvious fury. He slapped me hard across the face sending me back to the floor. I just couldn't win. He kicked me hard in the ribcage making me yelp. "_Don't. You. Ever. Speak. To. Me. Like. That. Again!_" he roared between kicks.

I screamed in pain. "Please, Steven! Stop, stop, stop, please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I begged, willing to do or say anything to make the pain stop. "ARO HELP ME!" After that outburst, I felt his foot collide with my chin. Blood filled my mouth, causing me to cough and splutter. Steven growled as my blood mixed with the fluids beneath us. I wasn't sure if the blood was from my most likely broken jaw, or if the kicking had damaged me internally.

"Scream again, and the head comes off!" he warned acidly.

Whimpering, but otherwise silent, I curled into a ball, holding my broken jaw. Without warning, he kicked me in the back and sent me tumbling into the river of waste. I dared not open my eyes or mouth while my head was under water, or whatever else was around me. I struggled to swim upward. When my head broke through the surface, I gasped for breath, then gasping in pain as I moved my jaw.

Steven grabbed me by the forearm and pulled me up and onto the small path again. He glared at me, before slapping me hard in the side of the head. I fell down and hit the pavement. The last thing I remembered was Steven's shoes in front of my face before I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Mitch, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane, and I crowded into my room. Many of the other Volturi members waited patiently outside as we discussed Amy's disappearance. I hadn't stopped thinking about her since I saw that vile, repulsive _boy_ attack _my_ mate!

"We have to find him," Caius growled, pounding his fist on my writing desk. "We mustn't stop until Amy is found!"

I looked at my brother, surprised. Usually Caius had no emotion for anything that didn't involve death or power… well I suppose this did involve death in some form, but I was touched he was so enthusiastic about getting her back.

"I agree with Caius," Jane piped up, her small singsong voice ringing out clearly. Everyone paused to hear what the young girl had to say, mainly because she would inflict pain on anyone who did otherwise, apart from my brothers and me of course.

Mitch nodded in agreement. "We need to find Amy and kill that son of a bitch."

I shot a quick glance at Marcus. He hadn't looked up from the floor since I told him what happened. Marcus looked up at Mitch and narrowed his eyes. Marcus never had a high tolerance for profanity. "Why do you show so much interest in Mistress Amy's rescue?" he inquired.

Mitch looked at him, and I saw him fight the urge to cringe or narrow his eyes. "Amy is like my younger sister. I care about her," he replied simply.

"I heard she kissed you, and it looked like you kissed back," Marcus accused, his face hard.

I looked from my brother to the man who helped me find Amy and back again. Looking at Marcus, I did narrow my eyes. Why did Marcus care that Amy kissed him? Amy and I had talked about it, and I understood. It was impulse; nothing more. Was Marcus jealous that my mate had kissed Mitch?

Mitch growled, obviously getting hot. "Look, buddy—"

Jane growled and Mitch collapsed to the ground in pain. "You shall address Master Marcus as that or 'Master' or 'Sir'," she snarled.

"Enough, my dear," I said calmly, watching Mitch suffer seemed wrong after he'd helped me so much.

Jane kept her burning gaze on the man for a moment longer before looking to me, the fire ceasing. "Master," she addressed me formally before taking a step away from Mitch.

"You were saying?" Marcus challenged, his voice sounding agitated, but whether it was from Jane's interruption, or Mitch's comment I couldn't be sure.

Mitch stumbled to his feet. "Look, _master,_" he sneered, spitting 'master' like it was a dirty word and looking at Jane when she did so. I saw the small flame ignite in her eyes, but my glare made her stop. She looked at Felix who was smirking, obviously getting enjoyment out of it all.

"Amused, Felix?" I asked, interrupting Mitch, who threw his hands up in the air at being cut off once more.

Felix's smile receded immediately at my comment.

"My mate is nowhere to be found with a sexual maniac and you're chuckling?" I demanded, raising my voice. Caius placed his hand sympathetically on my shoulder, but shrugged him off.

Felix looked qualm, as he gazed at his feet. "I'm sorry, Master Aro. I didn't mean it like that. There is nothing amusing about Amy's—"

"That's Mistress Amy to you!" I snapped.

"Mistress Amy's disappearance," Felix corrected himself swiftly. "I ask for nothing but your forgiveness."

"As you should," I said sternly. "Anyone else have any comments, or laughs to get out of their systems? And can we keep any other frivolous conversations and details out of the picture?" I asked, glancing at Marcus and Mitch. "Now can we please try to focus on forming a rescue plan?"

"It would be simpler if we knew which way he'd gone," Demetri said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I've gone over that area millions of times, Masters and the man's scent seems to disappear into thin air. It just cuts off…"

"Would it be possible if he had some kind of shield?" Caius inquired, interlocking his fingers. "Like that Cullen girl—you couldn't follow her because of her shield."

"Steven doesn't have a shield," Marcus replied simply. "His power is to weaken his opponents… it would be a very valuable addition, if only he had higher morals."

"And didn't abuse my mate," I snarled, beginning to pace. Amy was gone. Amy was gone. Amy was gone. Why could I think of nothing else? Usually my mind could process many thoughts at once. I could be thinking of Amy, but at the same time think of battle plans if I needed to. Now, the only thought that I could think was that Amy was gone. Thoughts of Amy being alone with Steven and at his mercy consumed my mind. I could think of nothing else. Overwhelmed with worry, I couldn't think of a way to save her.

Marcus nodded, but it was Jane who spoke. "I do believe there is more to this that meets the eye," she said.

"Obviously," Demetri replied hotly. "Or are you suggesting my powers are failing?"

"Of course not," Jane said calmly. "But, you have failed in the past, Demetri. There are just some things that a narrow-minded person can't see. Sometimes you need to think outside the box, and try to get into the mind of the enemy."

"Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed, none of us—Master Aro excluded—are mind readers, and he would have to have touched this Steven to know how his mind functions," Felix pointed out.

"He might not have to," Marcus suddenly voiced his thoughts.

We all turned to look at my normally solemn brother. "Aro has seen Amy's thoughts… he's touched her many times," he said with a sly glance at me. "But nevertheless, he has seen Steven's actions in her thoughts, and Amy knows him better than anyone. Maybe that could help us discover one possibility."

"I didn't look at Steven in her memories too much," I admitted, now feeling foolish. "I avoided them as much as possible. Her memories were…" I trialed off, remembering the few I had the nerve to focus on. "They were… horrifying in lack of a better word."

Marcus came toward me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Brother, you must try to remember. This might be the thing that saves Amy's life."

_Amy's life,_ I told myself. I had to think as much about Steven as I could, and that was not a reassuring thought. _God, I know I shouldn't be asking for repentance, or speaking to you at all, but please keep Amy safe. She's a good girl, and she needs Your help,_ I thought silently. Amy needed all the prayers she could get.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if you'll like the plot twist, but... it's something my friend thought of on a roleplay. R & R please.


	14. Chapter 13: Climax

**Chapter Thirteen – Climax**

I wasn't in the same place I was when Steven knocked my unconscious. My jaw hurt like hell, but I tried to look around to see where I was. I wasn't in the sewer any longer, thank God, but I smelled just as bad as it. Steven didn't appear to be anywhere, so I sat up. I was alone in what was probably a basement, but looked more like a torture chamber. There was a bench nearby with a whip laid on the seat, and next to that was this weird chair-like thing that looked like something to exercise with, but it had chains for wrists and ankles. There was also a couch with rope tied around the legs of it. There were shelves also around the room, each containing some kind of sex toy or torture item. Even a gun was on one shelf. I shuddered. This had to be Steven's basement.

A door opened with a menacing creak. I laid back down in an effort to convince whoever it was that I was still unconscious. It didn't work. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made me shiver as undesirable memories returned.

With his foot, he rolled me onto my back. Steven wore that moronic smirk. "Good morning, Amy." He kicked my ribs gently for what he usually did.

I winced slightly. "Thanks for the sunshine," I muttered, wincing as I spoke. Did I mention my jaw hurt like hell?

He chuckled and circled me. "Don't worry. You won't suffer forever. I'll let you have a drink of water if you apologize to me… and agree to marry me."

I stared up at him with wide eyes. "No," I managed to gasp out. The thought of water made my throat flare like it had with thirst when I was a vampire. "I will never… ever apologize… or marry you… You belong in hell."

His foot collided with my ribcage making me yelp. I curled up into the fetal position, wishing he would just kill me. I wanted to die. I wanted to rest in peace with my Aro… but that was impossible.

He came up and rolled me onto my back. "The more refuse and the more you insult me, the more pain you'll go through," he warned. "In fact…"

Without warning, he unzipped his pants and slipped them off. I whimpered, knowing what was coming. A few moments later, he hovered over me and pinned my arms above my head just as he had done before. I looked up at his blood-red eyes. "Please… please don't…"

Steven just smirked and shoved himself inside me. I whimpered as he began to thrust in and out roughly. I wished it would end. I wanted it to end. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was Aro, but Aro would never be so rough with me, especially when I was human. Steven didn't care. He never cared.

There a furious snarl and the weight on my arms were lifted off. The pain stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a raven-haired man wrestling with Steven. I stared at them, unable to comprehend what was happening. A moment later, I realized that it was Aro. I sat up, ignoring the pain, and watched Steven began to use his power on Aro. Aro began to weaken. I gasped. Steven would kill him.

There was only one thing I knew could distract Steven now. One thing that I knew he would kill for. I stumbled to my feet and began to look around on the shelves for something to hurt myself with. Finally, I found it. A knife lay unsheathed and open on the same shelf as the gun. I looked at Steven who now at Aro in a headlock. He would not hurt my lover.

I gripped the knife in my right hand and lowered it toward my left arm. i_You're doing this for Aro,_/i I told myself. With that, I sliced open my arm and let the blood trickle down my limb. Steven froze and his head jerked toward me. He dropped Aro and stalked toward me.

"NO!" Aro yelled, but it was too late. Steven darted at me and knocked me down to the floor. He sank his teeth into the flesh of my neck. I screamed as the venom began to flow into my bloodstream. Steven tried to drain all the blood from me, but that was my point. Aro would be able to escape while Steven killed me…

But Aro was having none of that. Steven distracted was all that was all Aro needed. He let out a snarl and tackled Steven to the ground. Steven let out a snarl of surprise and the two quarreling men rolled away from me, leaving me to my burning. Steven struggled to fight Aro off, but Aro was stronger.

A moment later, a sound that sounded like porcelain being smashed echoed around the basement. I couldn't look, but I knew Steven was gone. The fire tore through my body making me scream. A moment later, voices began to speak. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I heard them still.

Then, everything became clear to me. I could hear their voices. I could hear what they were saying now, but I couldn't see. "Aro, you must decide," an angelic voice that I recognized as Carlisle Cullen's said. "You have two options."

"What options?" Aro asked, his voice sounding anxious. "I don't want her to suffer and be a vampire again."

"Aro, think about her injuries," another voice I knew to me Marcus's replied. "Do you know how long it will take for her to recover? Wouldn't it be best to let the change happen? She'll die one day if she remains human. It's inevitable."

"Aro, I know you're worried about killing her, but you have to find a will," a new voice said. I faintly remembered that voice, but I couldn't seem to place it. I tried to search through my memories for something, but nothing came. "I did it with Bella."

That was when I remembered. The man speaking was Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. I tried to open my eyes, but I had a feeling they were already open, I just couldn't see. "If you won't do it Aro, I will," Carlisle warned. "You can either suck the venom out, or let it spread. Either way, you don't have much time."

I could feel Aro's gaze burning at me. There was a horrible wailing sound. I wondered who or what it was coming from… it was like a woman screaming… Then I realized it was me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. The burning raged on. "MY, MY NECK IS BURNING!" I screamed.

Aro's cool hand cupped my cheek. "I'll make it go away, Amy." With that, his cool lips pressed to my neck. At first, the pain got worse. I screamed louder and withered beneath him. Someone's arms steadied my head. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's angelic face hovering over my own. Marcus had my legs pinned to the floor and Edward was speaking to Aro in a soft voice.

The pain began to subside and fire retreated. My neck felt numb and I felt my consciousness slipping away. I began to fall into blackness as I had down at Steven's hands. My jaw ached from all the screaming and my vision began to blur.

"Aro," Edward's soft, velvet voice suddenly became urgent and warning.

"Aro, stop," Carlisle's voice also sounded. "Aro stop! You're killing her!"

It was like a movie. The climax was coming; the climax that would decide whether the girl lived or died. I was faintly aware that I was the girl whose life hung in the balance. Aro was killing me… lulling me into a soft never-ending sleep. The ending was coming, but I was too sleepy. I wanted to do nothing but close my eyes and slip into the black blankets of sleep and let them engulf me; suffocate me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep. I was too tired to see the ending of that movie.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short. I hope a few Carlisle fans that read this are happy I brought him back. ;) R & R please!


	15. Chapter 14: Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – Broken<strong>

I woke in a bright room with people surrounding me. I could see their silhouettes, but couldn't make out their faces. They murmured amongst themselves speaking about a "poor girl" who'd "been through so much". I looked around at all of them until my eyes adjusted to the new light and I saw their faces.

Carlisle stood to my left. His ice-cold hand was on my neck, most likely checking my pulse. "Glad to see you're awake," he said kindly when he saw my eyes open.

Next to Carlisle was Edward. Edward gazed at me with sad eyes and looked at a beautiful brunette that stood beside him. I remembered her faintly. She had come to Volterra with the Cullens all that time ago. I was almost positive her name was Bella. _She's the one that changed Steven…_ I thought sadly. I remembered what it was like to be a newborn. I felt bad for her, but I felt even worse for myself when the pain in my jaw and ribs kicked in.

I took in a breath and gasped in pain. It felt like every bone in my chest had been broken. Tears came to my eyes and carelessly began to trickle down my cheeks. "Carlisle, what's wrong?" a familiar, husky voice asked.

Looking toward my right, I saw my lover and hopefully my husband-to-be. Aro hand my right hand and was gazing at Carlisle with a terrified look on his perfect face. I hated to upset him in any way. "I'm… fine…" I whispered, unable to move my jaw any more than that.

Aro then looked at me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead ever-so lightly. I wanted more. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I had missed him more than he could imagine. But he could read my mind. My hand was in his. He must have seen everything. Edward probably saw it too.

"Amy!" Mitch's voice exclaimed. I looked away from Aro and around the room for my friend. I saw him rush though the door and walk up to stand beside Bella. "Sorry I'm so late, Ames."

"Mitch, calm down," Marcus, who had been standing next to Aro, murmured. "I think you're scaring her."

I just stared at him with a blank expression. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was confused. I was so confused. I knew all these people… I remembered all these people. I just couldn't remember why they were all crowded around my bed, and why they were all worried… The more I thought about it, I wasn't sure why I was in the hospital in the first place.

"Steven kidnapped you," Edward began to explain, reading my thoughts. "He took you… well I'm not exactly sure how or where first… He brought you to his house out in the country and kept you in his basement… He…" Edward trailed off, trying to phrase his words carefully. "He did… unmentionable things to you. Aro came and fought Steven. You cut your arm, and Steven bit you. Aro killed him and Carlisle and I came. Aro sucked the venom out but you suffered horrible injuries."

I stared at Edward blankly. Did that really all happen? I felt my heartbeat speed up. Aro had… drank my blood…?

Carlisle's cool hand felt my forehead. "That's enough stories for now," he said with a stern look at Edward. "Let the child sleep."

Aro nodded and looked at my face with sad red eyes. I looked at him, confused and hurt. He had barely said a word. "Are you angry with me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He sighed and looked away.

My heart cracked in half. I leaned toward Carlisle, who caught my head before it could hit the metal bar surrounding my bed. He stroked my hair softly. "Go back to sleep," he encouraged. "Aro feels bad enough as it is."

"Amy," a small, almost timid voice called my name. My eyes looked around the bed until I saw Bella, watching me with sad topaz eyes. "Amy… I want to apologize for what happened… If I had… had better self-control… none of this would have happened. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I stared at her for a moment. Everything told me to forgive her. She was a newborn. I was—once was one too. I knew what it felt like. It wasn't really her fault. She didn't know, and didn't do it intentionally. "It's okay, Bella," I rasped. If I would have spoken any louder, it would have betrayed the pain I felt.

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Dreaming was a pastime I missed, and after all the time I had been without it, had become alien. I dreamed of Aro, Marcus, Mitch, Frankie and the Cullens. I dreamed of Aro and Marcus sitting on their thrones and looking as regal as ever. Frankie and Mitch were smiling and standing with their arms around the other's shoulder like they were old friends. The Cullens were there, just talking with each other. All of them looked dressed up like they were attending a wedding. The men wore suits and looked extremely handsome while the women wore long, billowing dresses.<p>

Piano music started and the scene changed. I was standing on a red carpet that led into the throne room. Aro stood in front of his throne with Carlisle at his side. I walked forward slowly, first out of curiosity, but then I realized that it was my wedding. I was wearing a long white dress with a train that was being carried by Esme and Bella. For once, I felt prettier than the Cullen girls.

I walked up the few steps so I stood in front of Aro. His red eyes were unreadable. Never once since I walked down the aisle had he smiled. Carlisle was smiling though, he looked at Esme and Bella as they sat down. He nodded to me and pat Aro on the shoulder before descending the stairs to his own seat. Aro made no move.

There was no priest, so I waited for him to tell me what to do. "Who am I?" Aro asked suddenly, his red eyes harsh and hateful like they were whenever he saw Steven.

The question took me by surprise. "You're… you're Aro… my fiancée," I told him.

Aro let out a hollow laugh. "I don't love you Amy. I was just using you all this time… I should have known better than to suck the venom out. Now I'm stuck with you!" he spat, sounding utterly disgusted.

My heart broke. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Aro…"

"You are _nothing,_ Amy. You are nothing to me. Nothing."

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming and crying. Carlisle woke me and tried to sooth me. Marcus and Edward were there a few seconds later, but Aro didn't come through the door. It only made me cry harder. The men tried to calm me still, but I didn't want them. I wanted Aro. Why didn't he come to me?<p>

I knew Edward could hear my thoughts, but he didn't respond. Why? Was it because he didn't want to hurt my feelings? I didn't go to sleep that night again. I just sobbed into Marcus's robes as he laid beside, and wrapped his arms around me.

When dawn finally came and brought release to the darkness of the night, Aro came through the door. A low growl came from Marcus's throat upon his entry. I didn't looked at Aro, instead, I just snuggled deeper into Marcus's chest, my chest aching from all the sobs, and from the heartbreak.

"What's up?" Aro asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Fuck off, Aro," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked, sounding offended.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" I yelled at him. "If you didn't want me in the first place, why did you tease me?"

Aro just sighed. "Amy… I might have felt something for you while you were a vampire, but… but now… I just don't feel that way for you anymore. I don't love you."

I stared at him, tears now trickling down my cheeks. I couldn't respond. He really didn't love me. I buried my face in Marcus's chest and let him stroke my back. "Aro," he almost snarled. "How could you say that? How many times do you have to break this poor _ragazza's_ heart?"

Aro shook his head. "You don't understand, dear Marcus. Perhaps it would better if she just remained your mate from now on? You seem fine with the fact that she's nothing but human."

His words cut right through me like a blade. They cut so deep so that my heart bled from his wounds. I couldn't believe it. I _had_ fallen for it again. Steven… Steven was right. I was a little, gullible whore. Why couldn't I just understand that no one would ever want me?

Aro turned to leave, but I stopped him. "If you didn't want me, why didn't you just let him kill me? Why didn't you kill me?" I asked him quietly, but knew he could hear. He didn't respond. Instead, he left me alone in the room with Marcus.

I cried into Marcus for hours. I lost count of how many hours I sobbed. Hours turned into days. When I would finally stop, some thought, or something Marcus said would make me start again. I thought that sleeping would be my only refuge from the tears—my sanctuary, but my dreams were haunted with nightmares of Aro's words. Each time he would break my heart. Each night he would rip my heart out in different ways. When I woke, I would cry.

Mitch came every now and then and gave Marcus a few breaks so he could hunt, but Mitch was busy. Ever since he helped Demetri, some of the coven's members started treating him with respect. Aro and Caius assigned him on special missions to do. Turns out the kid was a great spy.

One day, Carlisle came in. Carlisle was a regular visitor. He said that he was checking on my wounds, but I knew that he felt horrible seeing me in all the pain. His own eyes were that golden, topaz color a vampire's eyes turn when they feed off animals. "Marcus," he said anxiously. "You need to feed."

I looked at Marcus's eyes, and saw that Carlisle was right. Marcus's eyes were a dark black, darker than I'd seen before. I knew he had to be in pain just by being so close to me. "I'm not going to leave," Marcus rasped simply.

"I'll stay with her," Carlisle promised. "It's a danger to the both of you if you remain without feeding."

Marcus looked down at me. The selfish side of me wanted to wrap my arms tightly around him and never let him go, but I knew I couldn't do that. Marcus had done so much for me, and how would I be repaying him by making him suffer?

"You should go," I murmured quietly, my voice cracking.

"I…" Marcus trailed off and looked at Carlisle. "Okay," he gave in softly. Without warning, he pressed his lips to my hair briefly before pulling away. "Be safe," he whispered. A moment later, he was gone—darted out of the room.

Carlisle took his place, lying beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, comfortingly, and let me curl up into him. I let out a small sob, remembering how Aro used to let me do this. Carlisle stroked my hair soothingly. "Shh, shh," he murmured softly.

"Carlisle…" I whimpered. "Can you do something for me?" I asked quietly. I knew the severity of my question before I asked it. I knew that I could trust Carlisle with this. I wanted it to be done, and be done quickly.

Carlisle arched a suspicious eyebrow, but nodded. "What can I do for you?"

I gulped before clearing my throat. "Kill me," I whispered. "Take away the pain."

He stared at me for a moment, in shock that I even asked him to do that. Then, once he gained his composure, he responded. "Amy… just because Aro doesn't want you anymore doesn't mean that you have to kill yourself."

"You don't understand Carlisle!" I protested. "How does it feel Carlisle? When you see other men trying to flirt with Esme…" I said quietly. "How does it feel when you think you've lost her? I know you really love her, Carlisle. I've seen the way you look at her. If she decided she no longer wanted you, wouldn't you feel the same way?"

Carlisle was silent for a moment as he considered this, then nodded. "I suppose… but it still doesn't justify killing yourself."

"Aro doesn't want me, Carlisle! He doesn't! Without him, there's no point in living!" I said, tears coming again.

"Shh," Carlisle murmured again, rubbing my back. "There's something fishy, in lack of a better word, going on there… I know Aro does love you. He's told me many times… Aro might not be in control of himself."

"What do you mean?" I asked, all my senses focused on Carlisle. Was there still hope?

Carlisle sighed. "I shouldn't have said it… It wasn't my place. I just have some theories. If you want to hear them, I'll tell you. But, I'm warning you, they're may not be true. They're just Edward's and my guesses."

"Tell me," I urged, grabbing his shirt in anticipation.

He nodded curtly, then let out a sigh. "Edward and I both believe that it's highly possible another member of the Volturi is manipulating Aro's mind. There are vampires in the coven capable of such acts, but why one would dare risk using their power on a leader without the leader's request is what we're wondering about.

"Personally, I believe it someone who was close to Sulpicia and is angry that Aro killed her because of what she did to you. They want you to suffer because of it.

"Edward believes that it's someone who is tired of living under Aro's rule and is trying to drive him into a state of madness. If you kill yourself, they'll take off their influence and Aro will see what a mess he's made. He would then be weak, and they might be able to take control, or get out," Carlisle explained.

I thought of all the people in the Volturi I knew. I knew many of them, or at least had seen them around. I made a mental note to ask Marcus about it when he returned. Then, one name came into my thoughts. "Chelsea," I breathed. Aro had told me about Chelsea.

Chelsea was one of the Volturi's prized vampires. She had the ability to manipulate, and influence emotional ties that people feel toward one another. She could strengthen bonds, or break them apart. She had to be the answer.

"Carlisle," I said, seeing his confused face. "I need to know where Chelsea is."

* * *

><p>AN: Dun-dun-duh! Cliffie! R & R please! :D


	16. Chapter 15: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – Betrayed<strong>

When Marcus returned from his hunt, I explained everything to him. I told him about Carlisle's, and my own, suspicions about Chelsea. Marcus didn't agree, or approve of our accusations.

"Amy," he said sternly when I spoke with him about the possibility. "Chelsea is loyal to the Volturi, and loyal to Aro. She would never betray him like that, or betray anyone like that. She is a valued, and important member of the Volturi. I doubt that she would ever do such things. She is not one to take advantages of her power or status."

"But Marcus—" I started, but a stern look from him, silenced me. I desperately wanted to speak with Aro, but I knew I couldn't do so since I could barely walk. I could barely talk, and sometimes Edward would even have to come in and read my mind.

He was sitting in my room one day, staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. His eyes drifted around the room as he let out a bored sigh. I never liked it when Edward was on my watch duty. He never really spoke to me unless it was necessary, and could read my thoughts whenever I thought them. However, despite the convenience of not having to speak, there was still a communication barrier between us. He only seemed to think about Bella or his family, and rarely addressed me directly. I would have much rather preferred Mitch, Carlisle, or even Marcus (even though he and I were feuding over the whole Chelsea-thing). Most of all, the only one I wanted to be with, was Aro…

This was on my mind that day. Edward let out a sigh. "I haven't opened my mouth on this whole situation, mainly because I would had greatly wished to stay out of the Volturi's personal affairs, but it appears that I am already in over my head in this business, so I might as well tell you what's been going on, on the inside that is," he said, still not looking at me.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. I knew Edward could read minds this whole time, but I had never thought to ask him about it. Of course, he would know. _Please tell me… I want to know what's really going on. Does Aro… hate me now because I'm human?_ I thought to him, tears coming to my eyes at the thought.

Edward let out a disgusted noise. "I never much cared for Aro, let alone could make out what the hell women saw in him… but I won't get into that, mainly because my opinions of this damned soap opera would probably make you burst into tears.

"Anyway, he didn't think so at first, after he had gotten the venom out. Once we got you to a hospital and you were starting to recover, he got these strange thoughts in his head. I didn't know where they were coming from, he completely worshipped you until then, and then he just started viewing you as a waste of time, and a burden," he explained, his voice quiet, in order to not be heard by other vampire nearby.

_Do you know where Chelsea might be? Carlisle told me about his suspicions… Marcus won't consider it, though,_ I thought to him. I clenched my teeth at the thought of Marcus, then winced at the pain.

"I can tell you flat out why Marcus doesn't consider it," Edward said softly. "Ever since Aro pretty much gave up on you, you've been crying and leaning on Marcus. Marcus did, and does love you… in a way. Well, certainly not as much as his first partner, but he still cares deeply about you. Now that Aro and you are pretty much no longer a couple, he sees you as fair game. He doesn't want this problem to have a solution other than you running into his arms.

"As for the suspicions about Chelsea, I've read Carlisle's mind many times, and I know how he thinks. I'm not surprised he believed it was Chelsea; in fact, I must say I agree with him. Chelsea is the obvious choice, all of the clues point to her. I just don't believe it's coincidence that she has that power, and was friends with Sulpicia, and all of a sudden, Aro starts to hate you.

"However, there is one flaw in our thought-to-be full-proof assumption: whenever I do manage to see, or get within hearing range of Chelsea, she never seems to be thinking about manipulating Aro. She always appears to be concerned about the relationship between you and Aro, and is actually bending in your favor. That's the part that's confusing me. Either she's innocent, or she's being very convincing.

"One thing I can assure you is that Chelsea is no fool. I've unfortunately had to deal with her in the past, and I know from experience that she can be very tricky… even though that is the largest flaw in the case, I do believe that she is still behind all this," Edward finally finished.

I looked at him and nodded weakly. _Edward,_ I thought. Unintentionally, I ended up thinking of the day I first saw him in the Volturi court room… I showed him that I felt like I almost knew him, and I could relate… _Thank you._

"You're welcome," he replied, his voice almost hoarse.

_Edward,_ I thought once more. He looked toward me, and eyebrow arched. _Do you know where Aro is?_

"The same place he's been for the past week—in his hotel room," Edward replied, frowning. I knew that he could tell that I was planning on going to visit him.

_Edward… can I ask one more thing of you?_

He waited.

_Help me get the fuck out of here._

* * *

><p>Edward helped sneak me out of the hospital. I found to my surprise, that I could somehow manage to walk. Edward carried me, however, to the hotel since I was "slowing him down". Apparently Edward enjoyed life in the fast lane.<p>

We reached this grand, expensive hotel (not that I was surprised that Aro chose here to stay) where Aro was staying in. Edward set me down just outside and told me that he would be listening if anything went wrong. "Floor 17, room 314," he told me quietly hugging me awkwardly, but gently. I nodded bravely, and limped inside.

I could barely imagine what these rich people thought when they saw someone in a hospital dress, an arm and a leg cast, as well as many bruises and cuts along her body. I limped to the elevator, ignoring the frantic worker behind the desk who told me I couldn't go any further without shoes on. I got in the next opening door and pushed the button for floor 17.

Also in the elevator were almost petrified-looking people, who stood frigidly, and far away from the girl in the hospital dress. When the door opened at my floor, I quickly exited and began to look for Aro's room number. It wasn't hard to find, it was near the exit of course, in case he had to make a quick getaway. Aro was always practical like that.

There was a sign on the door that read "Do Not Disturb" but I knocked anyway. There was an irritated hiss from inside. "Don't you know how to read?" his harsh voice snapped from inside. "Go away, dammit! I'm busy!"

"Open the fucking door, Aro!" I shouted back at him, my temper flaring.

Aro was at the door a moment later, and pulled me inside. His face was hard and angry. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, his red eyes flaring. It broke my heart to see him so angry.

"Chelsea is behind all this Aro. I know this isn't you," I said softly, reaching up to touch his face.

He smacked my hand away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped. "I told you, it's over!" My hand hurt where he'd slapped it. He'd obviously forgotten that I was human.

"Aro—" I began, but I never had time to finish. It all happened so quickly. One minute I stood before Aro, speaking to him, the next thing I saw was his hand raised. He slapped me across the face, and the impact made me collapse to the ground. I let out a cry of pain as he kicked me in the ribs.

"I SAID IT'S OVER!" he yelled.

I started having flashbacks of Steven and his hatred. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE STEVEN!" I screamed back at him. The kicks came to an abrupt halt, as did the yelling. I covered my head with my arms and hands, and whimpered. I wanted to move away from him, but I just couldn't. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the world again; it hurt too much. I hurt all over, but my heart ached the most. I'd lost him.

A few moments later, ice-cold hands pulled my arms gently away from my face. I still refused to open eyes. Then, the cold hands wrapped around my body, and cold arms followed them. I was lifted off the floor and brought to something soft and surprisingly warm, which I was sure it was a bed.

I dared to open my eyes, and I saw Aro, his back to me, alone in the room. "Amy…" he whispered, his voice come out tortured, and half-strangled. It sounded like he was crying, tearlessly, but nevertheless, crying. "Forgive me…" he whimpered.

Even though it was a bittersweet reunion, it had been worth it. Aro was back, I just wanted to know how. Had I broken Chelsea's spell by giving Aro something stronger to help realize what he was doing? Or had something happened to Chelsea that she dropped her concentration?

"Aro…" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

He turned around so he faced me, his face twisted in pain. His eyes were sad and his body was still shaking with tearless sobs. I'd never seen him like this. I never wanted to see him like this. "Amy… I'm… I'm so sorry… Please… Please forgive me… Please realize that I would never, ever treat you like that as long as I am in control of myself."

I looked at his tortured face. I knew he must have felt horrible… even though I knew he had no control of what he'd done, every part of my body screamed to let him suffer. It frightened me how much I wanted to make him hurt. I wanted some kind of revenge on him, but it wasn't his fault… It was Chelsea's fault.

"Chelsea did this," I finally whispered.

He looked away so I couldn't see the rage in his eyes. "I'll kill her myself."

I looked at his face, waiting for another kind of reaction. I felt like I should be crying right now, and throwing my arms around him, and pulling him down onto the bed with me, or maybe Aro would start the passion. It was then I realized that he was too scared to touch me now. He'd seen what he could do, and he didn't want to hurt me further. I wanted him so badly. I hadn't had him in what seemed like ages, and he was just as perfect as ever. There was something about his anger that turned me on, something dark, but enthralling at the same time.

"Aro," I whispered quietly, my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew he could hear.

He looked over at me solemnly, his face pained.

I took a deep breath. "I still love you… and if you are still willing… I want to marry you," I whispered. I almost became overwhelmed at the significance of my own words, and at the same time, I realized how true they were. Never did that time of sorrow, anguish did I stop believing, stop hoping. Never during that trying time did I tell myself that I truly hated him, I knew it was impossible for me to hate the man that gave me life. He was my lifeline now. Without him, I was nothing; a discarded, shell that had no life within it. I was the fruitless, nonbearing tree, that stood out in an orchard of others who had their fruits. Aro was my fruit. Without him, my life, my love, my world was like a barren wasteland of destruction, hate, and terrifying nostalgia.

Aro made those pains that Steven inflicted recede. He sewed up those wounds and made me able to trust again, love again, live again. I always believed that Steven had ruined me, but Aro rehabilitated me—restored me to stronger, better being. I would always love him, and be thankful to him for that alone. He helped my heart to heal, and gave it a reason to love again… He gave me a reason to laugh and smile again without the bitterness I inherited from my former partner. I wanted that forever. I wanted to be like that, with him, forever. He was my man, and I wanted to be his wife.

His eyes widened slightly, and were, for a brief moment, happy and thrilled, but almost as quickly as the emotions arrived, they were replaced my anguish and sorrow. "After all the pain I've put you through… after I've broken all my promises, and failed you during the time you needed me most… you would still be willing to become my wife?"

I nodded. "Yes, Aro. I love you, and I would," I replied confidently.

He pondered this for a moment, his eyebrows creased in thought. "Amy…" he whispered, his voice barely audible. "If I hurt you again…"

"Don't worry about that," I protested, getting slightly annoyed. I knew it was all because he loved me so much, but I just wanted to kiss him again.

"But I do worry about it!" he snapped, sounding just as annoyed as I felt. "I could never forgive myself if I did something to you… You'll die someday, Amy… It'll be an accident… disease… a moment of weakness… old age," he whispered, listing the main ways I could die.

"If you're so worried about me dying, then why don't you just change me again," I inquired, sliding off the bed, ignoring the pain in my ribs. I was determined not to show any discomfort in front of him. It wasn't his fault this happened to us.

Aro shook his head. "I took your soul once. I won't do it again," he replied simply.

I watched him sadly. I was going to die one day no matter how much he wanted to avoid the thought, I was. And, with my luck, who knew how long I would have with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! It's been a while. So sorry for the long wait, I am currently making this small movie with my friends and I've been very busy writing the script, buying props and what-not. I hope you all forgive me, you people mean the world to me, and I hope you continue to keep reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yadayadayada you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen – Doubts<p>

Aro carried me bridal style out of the hotel and took me to Carlisle again. Carlisle seemed much happier now that Aro was back to his old self. Mitch and Edward went out to find Chelsea and end her on Aro's orders.

Carlisle fixed me up and Aro never left my side. Every day, I waited for Marcus to walk in and say how joyed he was I was safe and happy, but he never showed. Heidi, to my surprise, also paid regular visits, and would take Aro out for a few minutes, but they would always return.

Heidi always had this admiration in her eyes when she was near Aro. It wasn't like the others' look. They viewed him as their father, their creator, even Jane, who was his favorite had no more than a love for him that a daughter would for her father. Heidi was different, there was lust in her eyes, lust that didn't deserve to be there. Aro was mine, but when she was around, I felt a hint of doubt. Aro had free will, and could leave if he pleased… Heidi was much prettier than I, she was stronger, smarter, and faster.

"Are you alright my dear?" Aro inquired from his seat on the bed beside me.

I looked up at him blinking and asked, "Huh?"

Aro smirked a little and kissed my forehead. "Maybe you should get some rest. Heidi will be coming for me soon."

I frowned. "Do you have to leave?"

Aro nodded sadly and took my hand in his gently. I winced, knowing he would see my thoughts. Aro was unpredictable at times, and when you think he would be fine with one thing, it would really infuriate him. He was strange like that. I feared he would be angry with me for thinking Heidi would try to steal him from me, then lecture me that he loved me and only me, and it was foolish to worry about such things.

He was silent for moment as he browsed through my thoughts. Finally, he let go and ran his cold knuckles over my hand and wrist. "Amy, you have no need to worry, _cara mia,_" he said simply. "Heidi simply helps me sneak into the back room so I can get a blood bag to feed from. You smell quite mouth-watering, you know?"

"Still, Aro," I murmured, feeling ashamed. "I can see the way she looks at you. Maybe you don't notice, but it's different from what the other guards do. She looks at you like she wants you to be hers… I keep feeling that I could lose you. I lost you before and… and I don't know if I could do it again." I was now on the verge of tears thinking about Aro kissing Heidi and telling me I was unimportant again.

Aro wrapped his ice-cold arms around me. "Shh, shh," he soothed and kissed my head. "Amy, I will never i_ever/i_ put you through that again. Never when I am in control of myself will I harm you. You are my everything; my life; my love; my air; my heart. Without you, I am nothing. You are my Queen, my goddess, my angel, my soul. I will always regret what I put you through for the rest of my existence. I know I can never make you forget that pain, but I can help by being with you. You compare to no one. Heidi may be beautiful, but you are gorgeous. Heidi is a seductive demon, but you are the purest angel," he told me.

"Aro, I'm not special like she is. I don't have any powers, and I'm not anywhere near beautiful. The truth is, you deserve better," I whispered.

Aro frowned. "Were you not listening to me? My love for you is unconditional, unwavering, irrevocable, and ever-lasting."

"Still…" I whimpered, tears streaming down my cheeks now. My body began to shake with sobs. I was human now. I could not satisfy Aro in all the ways I wished I could. When would he give up? When would he get bored and say he's had enough of a pathetic little human?

Aro rubbed my back, thinking, then he stopped. I could almost hear the click in his head as he understood. "It's all my fault. Heidi is gifted and her power helps the entire coven… I've focused so much on gifts and talents that I've made you feel lesser because you have none," he whispered, his voice coming out half-strangled.

I felt guilty for making him feel like this, but he was partially right. I wasn't special; she was.

Aro opened his mouth to say more but a knock on the door stopped him. He muttered curses under his breath, but the only one I could hear was, "Damn it Marcus."

Marcus opened the door a moment later. He was wearing a white shirt that was half-way unbuttoned in the front. He wore black pants and brown boots. He looked like a handsome prince in some movie coming in to save the princess from the jaws of death. His brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but his eyes were dull and listless again. "Aro," he murmured. "Amy."

"Marcus," I whispered back, feeling horrible for putting him through all that pain. "How are you doing?"

A growl rumbled from the young man's chest. "How. Do. You. Think. I'm. Doing?" he demanded.

Aro growled, and I flinched. "Don't speak to her like that! You're upsetting her!"

"_I'm_ upsetting her? Do you have any idea how much you've upset her?" Marcus yelled. "You put her through hell while you went off and did God knows what! Sometimes, Aro, I believe that you put her through his on purpose. She's an innocent little girl, who you've stolen all innocence from!"

Aro let out a snarl of rage. "Don't. You. _Dare_. Accuse me of such things! I would never treat Amy like that in my right mind. I love her! And anyone who challenges me on something as serious as that needs to be put in their place!"

Marcus growled. "Are you suggesting that I am not one of the Volturi's leaders? I am as much a leader as you are, Aro! Don't forget that."

"Even leaders deserved to be reminded there is a pecking order," Aro growled, his control growing thin.

"You're beginning to sound like Sulpicia! Oh, that's right that's because you two were the perfect match! I could have made Amy happy if you have just given me a chance, but no! You had to go and get in the way, and be the center of attention as always!" Marcus growled.

Aro let out a hiss of rage and crouched low, preparing to attack. Marcus mimicked his movements. I stumbled out of bed and somehow was able to limp in between them. "Don't!" I was breathing heavily, ignoring the sharp, jabbing pain in my side. "Now you can't hurt the other without hurting me."

Marcus glared at Aro as the black-haired leader rose. Marcus followed a moment later and put a hand on my shoulder. "Amy, move."

Aro let out a small hiss of fury. "Get your hands off her."

"Dammit, stop it!" I growled and jerked my shoulder out of Marcus's grip. I winced from my sudden movement and stumbled sideways into Aro, who caught me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the bed.

He stroked my hair gently. "Don't hurt yourself, love," he whispered, trying to sound teasing, but failing.

"Yes, God forbid she hurts herself after you tore her heart out!" Marcus spat venomously.

I shot Marcus a glare, trying to tell him to shut the fuck up, but Aro didn't make some angry remark like he normally would. My eyes flew to my lover's face to see it was twisted in pain. "Marcus… is right, Amy."

"No, he's not right. He's being a fucking asshole right now and needs to get the fuck out of here before I drive a stake through his heart!" I warned, thinking I might cheer Aro up with my medieval methods of vampire death.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, but left the room. When Aro and I were alone, he knelt down beside me and took my hand in his and kissed each of my fingertips. I knew he was reading my mind, looking at all my thoughts, all my fears that he would leave me again. "You… you promised you wouldn't hurt me again. You promised you wouldn't leave," I reminded him aloud to make sure he was paying attention to me.

Aro's crimson eyes met mine and I gazed into them for a moment. "Amy… I fear that I've hurt you too much…"

"You haven't!" I half-growled at him. I was furious with Marcus. Everything was working out fine until the Marcus-monster had to rear his ugly head. A part of me would never forgive Marcus for this. Whatever connection the two of us might have had was over; I wanted Aro and no other. "I want you Aro… always. I don't want anyone else and I never will. Without you… without you I'm nothing."

He looked up at me, contemplating his next move. I could see the hesitation on his face. He feared he would hurt me more. I didn't care about that; I never cared about that. I suppose I was similar to a drug addict in this case. Aro was my drug and whenever he was gone I had severe Aro-with-drawl problems.

Aro looked at him. "I can't live without you… and you can't live without me, so I guess we have no choice," he said almost jokingly and planted a kiss on my head.

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you're not giving up on me."

"Me too," Aro whispered and kissed my lips softly.

I smiled between his lips and pulled him closer to the bed, locking my arms around his neck despite the pain. Aro cupped my cheek in his hand and ran the other down my side, slowly. I moaned softly in pleasure, but he pulled away. "Not yet, my love," he whispered, his voice hoarse as if he was having a difficult time resisting me. "When you're fully healed… I will make it up to you."

I opened my mouth to say something else, when the door burst open without warning. Aro growled and began to turn around. "Marcus—" but cut himself off seeing Edward in the doorway. "Aro come quickly! It's Mitch!"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really not quite sure anymore...


End file.
